Lies and Broken Promises
by FallenxLinkin
Summary: Tsuna and Hibari are lovers however fate, has a cruel game of keeping them apart. One day Hibari was reported dead and disappeared from Tsuna's life. 15 years later, he returned and saw that the little herbivore is with a 15 year old boy that looks exactly like him, except he has Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. Will Tsuna accept him in open arms? 1827, 8059, 6984 & much much more.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: When Bliss Came To Risks**

Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya are lovers. You read right, they are lovers. After the rainbow representative battle they realized their feelings for each other. It might seem impossible to many that the most scariest guy in Namimori will go out with the most useless guy at school, but you better believe it. It took them courage, tears, and blood to finally accept the truth. It was hard at first, since Hibari doesn't know how to show love and appreciation, he pretty much grew on his own. Loving someone is new to him, but he wouldn't take the chance of losing someone important.

They were having the best times of their lives. Well, some of Tsuna's gaurdians are a little upset, namely Mukuro and Gokudera, but besides that, they were in perfect bliss. Hibari had the habit of calling Tsuna to the reception room in certain occasions. To most of the students, they would tremble in fear. Just the thought of Hibari - _The Hibari Kyouya _- is calling them, is already a living nightmare. But to our certain brunette, it's just another day in a quiet paradise. Every time he heard his name being called, he calmly stood up with a small warm smile, and ignored the whispers of his classmates.

Then during the end of the day, Hibari would walk Tsuna home, hand in hand if no one's around and bid him a good-bye kiss before heading back to his own house. Their plan was to keep their relationship a s secret until Nana saw them kissing at the front door. Nana stared wide-eyed at them before breaking into squeals, giggles, and, tears. Tsuna who was as red as a tomato just looked at his mother before saying, "Mom I can explain."

Nana looked at him and said cheerfully, "Explain what Tsu-kun? I'm already aware of your relationship with Kyou-kun!"

"What?" Tsuna looked at her mother and to his smirking lover before Reborn appeared and said, "Dame-Tsuna, I already told mama that you and Hibari are lovers."

"E-Eh? Why would you do that?" Tsuna asked in a confused tone. Reborn hid his eyes in his fedora and smirked. Tsuna gulped, he did not like the look on that baby's face, especially that smirk. Hibari snaked his arms on his lover's waist, making Nana giggle even more. He looked at her and bowed before saying, "Ma'am, it's been a while."

"Oh Kyou-kun no need to be formal with me. I told you to call me mama if you want to. After all, you are as good as my son now." Nana said before giggling again. Tsuna was really confuse. First, his mother knew about their relationship, second Hibari and Nana are talking as if they know each other, and third he doesn't like the smirk on Reborn's lips. "Wait mom, you know him?" Tsuna voiced out his question and pointed at Hibari. Nana hm-ed and said, "Of course Tsu-kun. Hibari often visits me here during lunch hours."

"What?!"

"Don't shout Dame-Tsuna or I'll shoot you." Reborn stated calmly while polishing a green gun. Tsuna eeped and hid behind Hibari murmuring a sorry, while Hibari chuckled at the brunette's movement. "I told mama about your relationship with Hibari since she was asking him everyday since the day you started going out." Reborn explained.

"O-Oh. Is that so. Then, Hibari-san why didn't you tell me?"

"You're mother asked me not to tell you." Hibari answered. Tsuna pouted cutely and sighed before smiling again. "Well Kyou-kun since you're already here, why don't you join us for dinner?" Nana offered kindly. Hibari nodded and went inside the Sawada household, together with his lover and the spartan tutor. Tsuna intertwined their fingers and smiled. It was the perfect bliss for a normal couple to have such loving family. You could always disregard the fact that Tsuna's tutor is sadist and his lover is a guy if you would find it disturbing but nevertheless, it was the perfect life for Tsuna, until that day arrived.

* * *

"I cannot accept this!" came Iemitsu's booming voice. "I do not accept this!"

"But dear, they love each other very much. As much as we love each other." Nana reasoned out.

**- - - Flash Back - - - **

Turns out, Nana slipped while talking to Iemitsu on the phone about Tsuna's and Hibari's relationship. Iemitsu dropped the call and Nana heaved a heavy sigh. _This is not going to be good, _she thought to herself. Iemitsu grabbed his things and went to the ninth to inform him of his sudden trip while the older one just smiled and nodded. The said man was furious and went to Japan the next day. He stormed his way on his house and saw his wife perfectly shocked at the sudden appearance. She tried to hug and kiss him as a warm greeting but he avoided it and went straight to Tsuna's room. He kicked the door open and saw red when he saw that Tsuna and Hibari were sleeping together on Tsuna's bed, naked. Tsuna stood up at the sudden noise and saw his father. He was confused at first then he remembered something they did last night and covered his self with his blanket. Hibari who is a light sleeper, woke up, and glared at the new comer.

"D-Dad. What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked, looking at his father. Iemitsu ignored this and looked at Hibari then at his son with rage in his eyes.

"I want you two to be at the kitchen in five minutes or else." he threatened, shut the door close, and stomped his way down to the kitchen. Tsuna and Hibari looked at each other before getting out of bed to change. Tsuna stumbled as he felt the pain in his lower back. He rubbed his back, waiting for the pain to subside, unaware of his lover's hungry stare. Hibari controlled himself and helped Tsuna to his feet and helped him dress.

Five minutes later, they were done and went downstairs as they were told. Iemitsu tapped his finger patiently on the dinner table and Nana gave nervous glances at her family. Tsuna and Hibari sat down on the opposite side of the table and intertwined their hands. "So dear, why the sudden visit?" Nana started the conversation.

**- - - Flash Back Ends - - -**

"I don't care if they love each other! What I don't accept is our only son having a guy as a lover!" Iemitsu said angrily. Nana was running out of patience and bang her hands on the table. Tsuna flinched since he had never seen his mother act this way before. "Iemitsu!" she said while glaring at him. Iemitsu didn't falter but Tsuna could sense a glimpse of nervousness from his father. "I already let you pass when you left us for work and only came home once in a blue moon. I already let it pass that you didn't spent half of your life with your family. What I won't accept is you, interfering with his life. I didn't stop you nor did I left you when you left us so don't interfere with his life."**  
**

"Are you telling me that it's my fault that our son had become this way?" Iemitsu accused. "If I'd known this would happen I would've never leave you in the first place."

"I'm not blaming you but I don't want you to control him. You weren't here when he grew up." Nana said, tears starting to fall down from her eyes. Iemitsu saw this and felt guilt for making his wife cry. But he held his pride and let out the breath he was holding. Tsuna was trying his hardest not to fidget all this time. He was trying his very best to avoid his cry. The only thing making him strong is Hibari's grip and warmth. He never saw his parents fought like this before. Partly because Iemitsu is hardly ever home but mostly his mother is always calm and avoiding fights. When Nana finally broke into tears because of frustration, he can't keep himself composed anymore.

Iemitsu ignored his wife's cry for the first time and said pointed an accusing finger at Hibari. "You," he started. he was pissed off when Hibari cocked a delicate eyebrow at him. "I want you to break your relationship with him and you, Tsuna-" he said while pointing a glare at Tsuna. "You are going to Italy to continue your studies where I can keep an eye at you. You're tutor isn't doing his job of looking after you."

"Excuse me but as far as I had remembered, watching over your son's studies is my duty not meddling with his affairs." Reborn said, coming out of nowhere. He looked at his student and thought to himself, _What will you do now, Tsuna?_

"I don't care. As I said, Tsuna will go to Italy where you will never see this lover of yours ever again." he said firmly.

"Iemistu!"

"Dad!"

Nana and Tsuna said simultaneously. He glared at both them. "Shut it you two. That's my decision and that's final!"

It was quiet for a while until it was broken when Tsuna suddenly stood up. "No." he said calmly. Iemitsu looked at him, barely containing his anger.

"Excuse me?"

"I said no." Tsuna said firmly while glaring at his father. Hibari was amused at his herbivore's carnivorous act despite the situation they where in. He closed his eyes as he smirked and listened to his beloved's voice.

"You will not send me to Italy, you will not shout at my mother, and you will certainly not control my life!"

Iemitsu was surprised by his son's sudden outburst. He composed his self and said, "I'm your father and I know what's best for you."

"No, you don't." Tsuna answered his father's statement. Iemitsu looked at him in the eye and said, "I do."

"No, you don't! Tsuna said again, this time it came as a shout. Nana stopped her weeping and looked at her son. "You don't know a thing about what's best for me." Tsuna was now trembling in anger. Iemitsu looked hurt but he didn't let his son notice it, but Hibari did.

"You said you're my father? Where were you all this time? Do you even know who I am or what I used to be?"

"You know very well where I was. It was for your own good."

"I didn't asked you to do that for me! I didn't asked you to disappear from our life and come back a few years later as if nothing has ever happened!" Tsuna yelled in frustration. "When I needed a father to protect me, you were not there. When I needed someone to teach me to protect myself you weren't there to teach me. My whole life I lived in fear. I didn't know how to act against mean people who did nothing but to make fun of me. Sorry if I'm not the one you're expecting me to be but you weren't also the one I'm expecting you to be!"

Iemitsu stood shock before saying, "What happened to my obedient son?"

"I'm not a little kid any more dad! I grew up when you were away." Tsuna answered, still holding back his tears.

"I know but I still watched over you even though I'm very far from you."

"It still doesn't change the fact that you weren't there. When I need you most, you weren't there. Ever since you returned I had the most horrible days of my life. And now, everything is just starting to get better. So don't come back here demanding my happiness to be taken away. So stop controlling my life!"

Tsuna was gasping for breath as his tears finally flowed down on his cheek. He gave one last glare at him and went upstairs, Hibari followed him suit as he nodded at Nana. She was looking at Tsuna with worry and approval before nodding towards Hibari. _Tsu-kun is finally learning to stand up for himself, _she thought a little merrily. Then reality took over and she remembered their current situation. She saw Iemitsu trying his hardest to process in his mind the sudden outburst of their son. She stared at him for a while and looked at their clock, _3: 30 pm, what a way to end the day._

Iemitsu couldn't believe what he had just heard. He was trying his hardest everyday in his work so he could someday come home and live with his family. He knew his son knows and understand that, but now, he wasn't so sure anymore. His knees finally gave up and he sat knelt down on the clod floor. Reborn hn-ed before saying, "You were gone for a long time Iemitsu. You're son had already grew up. As he said, he's not a kid anymore."

Iemitsu just stared at the floor, his blonde hair covering his eyes as Nana wiped her tears and headed to their room.

* * *

Tsuna is at the roof, crying his heart out ever since he got to his room. It was almost sundown. He kept on crying unknown that his lover is watching him from behind. He almost fell when he felt someone tapped his shoulder. He gave a soft 'eep' as someone hugged him from behind, preventing his fall. Tsuna looked up and saw Hibari. He looked away, feeling guilty for ignoring his lover, the whole day. He relaxed on his lover's chest as he held his arms.

"Sorry, Hibari-san." he started. Tsuna blinked at him. Then he asked, "What are you sorry for?"

"For having such a rude meeting with my dad and for doing nothing but cry and shout to protect you."

Hibari smiled at him lovingly. The smile that he only show to his lover. "That's the best thing that anyone has done for me."

Tsuna blushed madly and smiled gratefully at him. He snuggled closer and whispered a soft, "Thanks Hibari-san. Promise you won't leave me and never give up on me?"

Hibari chuckled and placed a small chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead. "I promise with all my heart."

With that Tsuna fell asleep. Hibari waited for the sun to set before carrying his brunette in his arms and taking him to his room. He put Tsuna gently on the bed before snuggling closer to him. He put an arm around his neck and patted the brunette's gravity defying hair. He inhaled his scent and whispered, "I love you, Tsunayoshi."

As if he heard him, Tsuna snuggled closer and buried his face on Hibari's chest. Hibari just looked at him for a while before smiling and falling to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day Tsuna woke up and saw that Hibari had already gone. There was a note on his table and he reached out for it. It says:

_Dear Tsunayoshi,_

_Sorry I couldn't stay until you wake up but I have to go home and finish some paperwork._

_ I hope that things will go well with you're father. _

_I love you, always remember that._

_-Hibari Kyouya._

"Why do I feel like Hibari-san is saying good-bye?" he asked himself. He shook his head, convincing himself that it must be his imagination despite his hyper intuition's protest. Tsuna washed his face and went downstairs, not sure if he's ready to see his father. He took a deep breath and calm his self before heading towards the kitchen.

When he reached the kitchen he hear his mom humming and cooking. He was about to greet her when he heard his father said, "Nana."

He stopped dead on his tracks and listen to their conversation, even though it's against his will to eavesdrop. "What is it?" Nana asked calmly. Iemitsu sighed before asking, "How can you accept them so easily?"

Nana stopped her cooking. She smiled softly and looked at her husband before saying, "That's because I saw the same spark in Tsu-kun's eyes when you ask me out. I saw him smile so happily that it never crossed my mind to object."

Iemitsu looked at her longingly. He was about to ask another when Nana beat him to it. "Why can't you accept their relationship?"

Iemitsu was about to say that there would be no heir for the next Vongole but he can't tell her that. So instead he said, "How do you expect to continue our bloodline if he would marry another he?"

Nana looked at him disbelievingly while Tsuna thought, _I knew it. It's all about his precious Vongole. _Not that he hates it, on the contrary, he loves it. But to think that a father would put a mafia family in the same level with his family, how will his son feel? He sighed and made his presence known. "Morning mom." he said then looked at his father before saying, "Dad."

Nana looked at him cheerfully though not as cheerful as she always is and asked, "Morning Tsu-kun. Breakfast?"

"No I'm not really hungry. I'll eat later." Tsuna answered. "Eh? But you didn't eat dinner last night?" his mom said worriedly. Tsuna just smiled at her before nodding. There was a brief silence until the kids came running down.

"Nyahaha. Lambo-san will finish all mama's breakfast!" said a boy with cow printed shirt. "Lambo that's not nice. Save some for I-pin and Fuuta too!" I-pin said while running after him. "Yeah Lambo, save some for us and the others too." Fuuta yelled after. They went running down the stairs and came at the dinner table. Nana greeted them cheerfully but the kids knew something's wrong. "Eh? Mama are you okay?" Lambo asked while staring at her. Then I-pin asked, "Mama are you sick?"

"You don't have to move around if you're not feeling well mama. We could take care of the dishes while you're resting." Fuuta offered kindly. Nana was a little shocked that the kids noticed her behavior, while Tsuna just smiled warmly at her. Nana smiled at them before shaking her head and saying sweetly, "Mama's fine. I'm just a little tired that's all. You don't have to do the chores, I'll be fine."

"Eh? Then mama if you're tired, I-pin will help you do the housework!" I-pin offered cheerfully. Then the three kids fuzzed over her and who will do what. Nana just laughed, while Iemitsu stood up and went upstairs. "Hey mom," Tsuna said, "I'll just go to Hibari-san's place today. Would it be alright?"

"Of course honey. Be careful." she answered happily.

Iemitsu let out a deep and heavy sigh. _Should I really leave them be? _he thought to himself. Then he notice a very familiar and murderous aura. He looked at his left and saw Reborn in his pajamas looking straight at him. He stepped towards him before saying, "It's not like you to worry about the Vongole's successor even though our family is really important to you. What are you worried about?" _  
_

Iemitsu gave a sad chuckle before answering. "I'm afraid that after my son change the current Vongole, his successor wouldn't be like him. So as much as possible, I'd want him to have his own son as his successor."

Reborn shook his head and said, "You shouldn't worry about the future Iemitsu. You should worry about your present because this is where you belong. If you're thinking about something as stupid as that as a reason then I already got the solution."

Iemitsu's head perked up at this statement and looked at Reborn who is smirking devilishly. "Solution? How?" he asked. Reborn snorted before saying, "Do you really think that I'd let the Vongole be reverted to the way it was after Tsuna changed it in the future? Really Iemitsu, since when did you looked down on me?"

"A-Ah no. I-It's not that. But what solution?" Iemitsu stuttered. Reborn's smirk grew wider and said, "I had Verde create a pill that could give a male have an artificial womb so Tsuna and Hibari could still have a child."

"Is that really possible?" Iemitsu stared at him wide-eyed. "Don't you trust me?" Reborn asked.

"Fine I do trust you. Is the pill done yet?"

"I already gave it to him the other day."

"What?!"

"Yeah during dinner. I think no one notice except Hibari who glared at me."

Iemitsu nodded and ran downstairs to tell Nana that he approved of Tsuna's relationship with Hibari. Reborn smirked and said, "Of course I didn't do that for just my dame student. But at least this would lessen the tension inside this cheerful house."

* * *

Tsuna knocked on Hibari's front door and waited for him to answer. Hibari was wearing a black yukata when he opened the door. Tsuna couldn't help but stare at his lover with a light blush. Hibari noticed this and said, "Like what you see?"

"W-What? N-No! I-I mean Y-Yes, um, I m-mean-" Tsuna stuttered. Hibari chuckled and Tsuna just realized that he was just teasing him. Tsuna pouted cutely and said, "So mean Hibari-san."

Hibari chuckled again and ruffled his hair. "What brings you here Tsunayoshi?"

"Um, anou,-" Tsuna didn't finished since he didn't know what to say. He can't tell him that he went here to runaway. It also slipped his mind that Hibari is busy today with paperwork. Hibari saw the troubled look on his lover's face and knew the reason why he came here.

"You came here to runaway, didn't you?"

"H-How did you- Ugh. My face said it all didn't it?" Tsuna asked after sighing. Hibari just smiled and nodded. "To think that you'd do a herbivorous act after the bravery you showed yesterday."

"S-Sorry. I-I didn't mean to." Tsuna answered and bowed his head. Hibari held his chin and gave him a soft kiss and whispered, "Idiot. It's okay."

Tsuna blushed and looked at his lover with a breath-taking smile. Hibari looked away to hide his blush that can only be seen if you look really really close. He invited the brunette inside and continued his work. Tsuna made his way to Hibari's kitchen and made some Oolong tea. Even though Hibari's house is huge, Tsuna had pretty much memorized his way there. It's as if, it's his second home. He finished making the tea and went upstairs to Hibari's room. He came inside went towards Hibari's desk and gently put the tea cup on his side. Hibari just nodded and continued signing some more papers. Tsuna ate some dumplings and drank his tea while waiting for his lover to be done.

"It's okay you know." Hibari said suddenly. Tsuna blinked then asked, "What's okay?"

"If you want to runaway, we could always start somewhere they wouldn't find us." Hibari answered not looking up from his parer work. Tsuna tried considering the idea of him and Hibari running away. The could be free from the mafia and everything else but, he can't just leave them alone. "I'm sorry Hibari-san but we can't leave them. They may be a pain, but they mean so much to me."

"I had a feeling you were gonna say that." Hibari sighed. Tsuna was about to answer when he suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Luckily, Hibari's room has its own bathroom or esle it'd take forever to reach the bathroom of this house. He ran towards the toilet bowl and emptied his stomach. Hibari ran after him and gave him a soothing rub on the back to ease his pain. When Tsuna was done, Hibari helped him up and he washed his face. They went to rest on the couch and waited for Tsuna's dizziness to subside. When he looked okay Hibari asked, "What just happened to you?" his voice full of concern. Tsuna just shrugged and said, "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't throw up for nothing."

"Maybe because I didn't eat last night and this morning. So um-"

Hibari gave a relieved sigh and said, "Rest."

Tsuna nodded and sleep on the couch. He didin't understand it though, he'd been sleeping a lot lately and yet he still felt tired. He just shook the thought away and fell in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hibari walked Tsuna home and they were both surprised when Iemitsu was waiting for them at the front door. He grinned at them and said, "Yo."

Tsuna just stared at him while Hibari glared at him. Iemitsu chuckled and said, "No need to be nervous. I already accepted your relationship."

"What?" Tsuna asked, confused. "You heard me right son. So Kyou-kun, welcome to the family!"

Hibari glared at him even more when he used the nickname Nana gave him. "Why the sudden change?" he asked coldly. "Now, now, that's not the proper way to talk to you're father-in-law is it?"

"I don't care." Hibari snarled. Iemitsu chuckled and was about to tell them when Tsuna began throwing up on the bushes. "Son you okay?" he asked worriedly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to throw up on mom's garden. I just couldn't stop myself."

Hibari hushed him and rubbed his back, while Iemitsu grinned. "Nothing to worry about son. It's normal for you to feel that way." he said.

"What do you mean?" Tsuna asked, afraid of the answer. Before he could answer, Nana came outside and hugged his son. "Congratulations Tsu-kun! You're having a baby!" she said cheerfully, back to her normal self. Tsuna looked at them and said, "What?! B-But that's impossible! I-I'm a guy!"

"Believe or not Dame-Tsuna you are pregnant." Reborn said, coming out of nowhere again. "E-Eh? But how's that possible?"

Then Reborn explained everything to his pathetic student, ignoring all his protest for not telling him so they could have waited until Nana called them for a celebration. She cooked a feast much to her husband's delight and hugged her sons to express her love.

Hibari smiled as he watched all the scenes unfold right before his eyes. To think that he would be having such a wonderful family. He can't find the words to explain how happy he is but he knew he didn't have to. Instead he smiled and looked at his lover, who is looking at him and reaching towards him. Tsuna kissed him on the cheek and said, "I love you Hibari-san."

Hibari smiled and said, "I love you too, Tsunayoshi."

A perfect bliss for the perfect couple. If only fate had been kinder, this happy moments would've last much longer.

* * *

That night Iemitsu received a call from Oregano telling him that the CEDEF base is being under attack. He was so shocked that he didn't know what to do. When he came to his senses, he dropped everything and looked at Nana with an apologetic smile. She knew right away that this would be about work so she nodded and pointed her gaze at her sons. Iemitsu went to Tsuna's direction and said quietly, "Son I gotta go. CEDEF's base is under attack and I have to go there now."

Tsuna understood and looked worriedly at his father. Iemitsu smiled and ruffled his son's hair. When he was about to go Hibari came after him. "Wait," he said. Iemitsu stopped and asked, "What is it?"

"I'll go with you." he said, surprising both Tsuna and Iemitsu.

"What?!" they asked in unison. "I said I'm going with you." Hibari repeated, annoyed. "No. I want you to stay here and-"

"And what?" Hibari cut him off. Tsuna just heaved a sigh and said, "Let him go, dad. He wouldn't be stopped once he made up his mind."

"But-"

"And besides. I don't think Hibari-san would be beaten in battle."

"Tsuna, this is no joke. Those are real-"

"I know!" Tsuna said. Then he lowered his voice and said, "I know. But the thing is, I understand why he wants to go."

Iemitsu looked at his son and son's lover for a while, trying to understand them. But it seems, only they could understand each other. He sighed and said, "Fine, but I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Hibari smirked and went over to his lover. He rested his forehead on Tsuna's and said, "Promise I'll be back. Promise I won't leave you and won't give up on you. I love you."

Tsuna shed a tear and cupped Hibari's face. "I love you too. Be careful out there. I won't forgive you if you leave me." he said. Hibari chuckled and gave his lover a passionate kiss before following Iemitsu towards the sound of a chopper in the distance.

Tsuna and Hibari galnced at each other one last time before parting and going to their own business. "I love you Hibari-san. Don't ever forget that."

Tsuna went inside and helped his mom finished the chores and helped the kids to play. Once done, he slept and dreamt about Hibari saying his name, over and over again. He woke up with a startle, beads of sweat falling from his forehead, and his heart beating really fast. He went downstairs to relaxed himself and found his mother crying on the chair and a letter on the kitchen table saying Hibari Kyouya was no more.

* * *

**Hey guys, FallenxLinkin here!**

**I created my second fanfic and voila, here it is. Sorry if I didn't get to update my first story. School is really, really annoying and I can't find the inspiration to write a new chapter. So when I got this idea, I typed it right away so it wouldn't disappear from my mind. **

**Hope you enjoyed reading! ^_^ **

**R&R please **

**Please tell if you hate it, like it or you have some suggestions, corrections or commentary. Good Day and God Bless ^_^**

***For an author, the reader's response, may it be positive or negative, is the best gift we could have in return. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Hid in the Shadows**

**_15 Years Later_**

"Shou-chan!" called a certain brunette wearing a white frilly apron while flipping his frying pan. "Breakfast is ready!"

A raven haired teen with chocolate brown orbs got up from his bed and closed his book. He went to his closet to wear his uniform - a white, long-sleeved polo, black slacks, black shoes, a black gakuran that reached his knee, and lastly, his arm band showing that he's the chairman of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School. He fixed his bed and went downstairs to greet his mother. You read right. His mother is a he. He let out a small yawn and covered his mouth as he did so.

Once he entered the kitchen, the said brunette turned, and smiled lovingly at him. "Morning Shou-chan." he greeted casually. The said teen, now known as Shou, had his eye twitched and said, "How many times do I have to tell you mom, don't call me 'Shou-chan' anymore."

"Eh? Why not?" his mom asked as he tilts his head to the side. Shou sighed and said, "Mom, I'm not a kid anymore."

His mother blinked and said, "So just because you're a kid anymore, I can't call you Shou-chan?"

Shou was a bout to say yes when he saw his mother's puppy eyes look. He can't stand that look on his mom's face no matter how mad he is. Instead of saying yes he said, "N-No. It's not that. It's just that, it makes feel like I'm sort of a baby."

The said brunette blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Then he grinned and said, "Why not? Are you embarrassed?"

Shou didn't respond, he just kept his stoic face but his mother had seen through his mask. "That's it, isn't it?" his mom asked teasingly.

He knitted his eyebrows a little and said, "Just don't call me that again."

Turns out, he had said it a little louder than he had thought. His mom was shocked and was having the same puppy dog eyes but this a time a little teary. Shou felt guilty when he noticed and said immediately, "S-Sorry."

His mom just shook his head and smiled. "That's alright. I know you didn't mean it."

Shou nodded and said, "Alright, you can call me Shou-chan but only when we're alone."

His mother brightened at this and immediately smiled beautifully. Then Shou looked at his mother before smiling softly. _Oh Kami-sama, why do I have such a manipulative_ mother? he thought and chuckled. "Eat your breakfast now Shou-chan. It's already 6 am and I know you always get to school before 6:30 am." his mom said, releasing him from his trance.

Shou cocked an eyebrow and said, "How did you know? Mother instincts?"

"You could say that." his mom said and thought, _More on Hyper Intuition_. Shou merely nodded and went to his usual chair on the table. He said a low 'itadakimasu' before eating.

Once done, he thanked his mother for the meal and kissed him on the cheek before heading to school. As he got out of their house, he used the quickest route to Namimori Middle. Through the roofs. He climbed to their roof gracefully and jumped from one roof to another. Half-way there, he suddenly halts as he felt a presence of someone watching and following him. He turned and looked down on the road. He saw nothing but he was sure he felt that presence before. It was a long time ago but he knew he felt that before. He looked at his silver wrist watch and it read, 6:20 am. He decided to ignore the ominous presence went to his school. Unbeknownst to him, a man wearing a black coat and black fedora is hiding behind the shadow of a Sakura tree, staring right at his running back.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Shou's mother, sighed as he watched his son leave the warmth of their home. He sat on their sofa and as he reminisce the happenings in his life. True that this past 10 years, the former lively house of the Sawadas had grown quiet. When Shou was born, he went to Italy after a year and started working as Vongole Decimo. Even though he lived with his son in the Vonogole Mansion, he kept his the mafia part of his life hidden from his son. Reborn though, kept pestering him to tell him the truth but he said that he would wait until it's the right time to tell him about everything. Nana and Iemitsu, together with the kids had moved to Italy. All of his guardians followed suit after their graduation, and continued their studies in Italy. Mukuro courted him but he turned him down. Mukuro was sad of course, but then he smiled at Tsuna and said, "Ne Tsunayoshi-kun, thank you for loving me as a friend."

Tsuna couldn't help but smile at him at that time. Turns out, after a month, Mukuro and Basil had started going out, much to Chrome's delight that her Mukuro-sama had finally found his true love. Mukuro though teases him from time to time but then Basil would caught him and he would run away with teary eyes. Of course they're always making up, but Mukuro said to him one day, "I just loved to see his jealous face."

He didn't know how to reply to that so he just smiled and nodded awkwardly. Gokudera and Yamamoto had started going out after they arrived at Italy. It seems that they had loved each other for a long time and was too shy to ask each other out. Tsuna was really happy for his guardians because even Lambo is getting intimate with his ever so cruel tutor. He sighed and only missed his lover more. Nevertheless he continued to work and study at the same time.

When Shou was 4 years old, he got kidnapped by the Tomaso Family. They used to be a part of their famiglia's allegiance, but they protested to have Tsuna as their boss. They said that they wouldn't follow some kid who knows nothing but to change there ways. Tsuna was so mad and worried that he couldn't think straight. A day passed and he couldn't find Shou but miraculously, Shou was brought home by a mysterious man in a black coat and black fedora. He carried the boy in his arms with care and handed him to his mother. Tsuna was thank him when he just ran away. The next day, Tsuna confronted the Tomaso Family only to find them in serious injuries. Some are in a coma state even and some had concussions and broken bones. If Tsuna wasn't so stunned he would've doubled their pain but of course he's not that cruel. Instead he asked what happened and they said, "We were attacked by a man in a coat and fedora hat hiding his face. He didn't kill anyone, but he made enough serious injuries to our comrades that they wished for their own deaths. He was so angry especially when one of our ill-tempered hit your son."

Wrong thing to say. Just then, Tsuna emitted such murderous aura enough to scare the hell out of you. "O-Of course w-weren't planning on hurting him. W-We just wanted to give him a scare. After he's assault, he left carrying your son with the utmost care I had seen in my life. For someone who's really brutal in battle, he seems gentle with the kid. " the subordinate said immediately. Tsuna calmed down by a millimeter because there's only one person he knew of such attitude and that person is dead. He sighed. He forgave them after four months and told Reborn that he's going back to Japan. He didn't want anymore accidents. Of course his tutor understood him, no matter how cruel he is. After a whole day of crying and good-byes, Tsuna finally set back in Japan. His guardians, were left there no matter how much they insist on coming, especially his rain and storm guardian. But soon enough, he had convince them and promised to visit them often if he could.

When they arrived in Japan, they used Tsuna's old home, even though his family said that he could always stay in Hibari's. But he couldn't just live to a place where every corner of it will remind him of Hibari. His Hibari that he loved and cherished. Then he remembered when he had first received the letter proclaiming that Hibari Kyouya is dead, he couldn't help but cry and let all his emotions flow. He remembered everything that happened like it was only yesterday...

_**- - - Flash Back - - -**_

"What do you mean Hibari-san's dead?" Tsuna wailed after reading the letter that Reborn had left on the table. "It means his gone and never coming back." said his father on the other line of the phone. Tsuna couldn't believed his senses. _Hibari-san's dead? It couldn't be. H-He promised he'd come back to me. He said he would never leave me. He promised to never give up on me. So why? _Tsuna thought miserably. He continued to sob until his father said. "Tsuna you're got to accept it. Kyouya is gone whether you like it or not."

Tsuna tried to suppress his sobs but to no avail. When he finally calmed down a little he asked, "H-How did he d-die?"

Iemitsu was silent for a moment before saying, "He died protecting me."

Tsuna went silent after that. His loneliness suddenly morphing into anger. "What?" he hissed. Iemitsu could feel the venom of that single word and gulped. He said, "I was careless so I didn't notice a hitman shooting me. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be ali-"

"You said you'd never let him out of your sight!" Tsuna bellowed. Iemitsu flinched and said, "I know what I said and I did my job watching him. That's the reason why I didn't notice the bullet coming my way!"

"Still. You said that you wouldn't-"

"Darn it Tsuna! Accept it already. Hibari is gone and there's nothing we could do about it. You know I'd give him my life if it means getting him back!"

"Shut up!" Tsuna is now crying again. He began trembling as he is holding the phone. He didn't care if his mom could hear him. He didn't care if he's disrespecting his father for the second time. He just didn't care. Losing Hibari is like losing a huge part of his heart and his life. Then he heard some shuffling sounds from the other line, as papers were being arranged. "Tsuna, I know you're hurt. I know exactly how you fe-"

"No you don't. You don't what it feels like to lose someone you love. How would you know? You're always away and whenever you're home, all you did is get yourself drunk. You have no idea what I'm feeling right now." Tsuna stated as he held back his sobs. Iemitsu was dead silent for a few minutes. What could he say? All the things his son had said was true, but he has to be away or else he'd be endangering his family. Then he suddenly got mad at his son for blaming him as the reason for his lover's death.

"I was against it in the first place. I told him not come. So stop blaming everything on me!" he said, suppressing his anger. Tsuna knitted his eyebrows further and said, "You don't understand do you?"

Iemitsu was puzzled by his son's answer then asked, "What do you mean?"

"He came with you to prove that he's a man worth loving for. He came with you to ensure you're safety and ease my worries. He came with you to prove to you, that you had made the right decision of approving of our relationship!" Tsuna sighed as let all his feelings out. Then he said, "I wished that you were that died instead of him."

With that, he cut the line. He ran upstairs to his room and cried his hearts out hugging his pillow. "Hibari-san you idiot!" he said softly. "You said you'd never leave me."

~o0o~

Iemitsu was shocked by his son's last statement before putting the phone down. He sighed and thought, _What happened to my family this past 14 years?_

Iemitsu rubbed the bridge of his nose and said to himself, "I'm sorry Tsuna. But this is for the best."

Then a knock on the door pulled him away from his trance. He said a silent 'come in' and Timoteo entered the room. "Nono!" Iemitsu got up from his seat and tried to bow but the wounds on his body prevents him to do so. Nono waved his hand as if to dismiss the bow. "No need for formalities Iemitsu."

The said man nodded his head flunked down on his seat, his gaze somewhere faraway. "I'm sorry if my decision of you coming here had affected your relationship with your family." Timoteo began. Iemitsu chuckled and looked at the old man before saying, "There's nothing to be sorry for. I've been away for a much longer time than I had realized."

"Indeed. Your son had grown while you still see him as a child."

"What do you expect for a father to do? I was just catching up and wanting the best for him."

Timoteo could only smile sadly at him before asking, "Would you mind to share a drink with an old man like me? It could relieved your stress."

Iemitsu chuckled once again before grinning and saying, "As long as it is Pinot Grigio."

Timoteo smiled and nodded and with that the two men headed to Vongole's mansion.

~o0o~

Nana could hear his son's sobs as inside his room. She had heard her husband's and son's conversation although some of them didn't made any sense to her. She heard his son ran to his room and slammed the door shut as he continued to cry. She wanted to tell comfort him, tell him that everything will be alright, but she knew better than that. Instead she went inside his son's room without permission. She saw her son curled on his bed facing the wall opposite her. Then she lied beside him. She hugged him comfortingly, the same way she hugged him when he was a kid. "I won't say it's okay because I know it isn't" she began. "But you have to accept it sooner or later. As much as I don't want to admit, but your father is right. You have to move on, one way or another."

Tsuna shifted and face her mother. "It's just t-that it f-feels s-so painful. To know t-that the one y-you love i-is de- g-gone." he said in between sobs. Nana could only rub his son's back and hum a melody. Her son leaned forward and cried his heart out. Once he's done, Nana said, "Ne Tsu-kun. Kyou-kun might be gone but it's not the end of the world even if you think it is for you. You still have someone inside you remember? Live for him and tell him great stories about his or her dad. Tell him awesome Kyou-kun is and how he loved you with all his heart."

Tsuna thought for a moment before nodding. With that, Nana smiled and left her son so she could make dinner and Tsuna could be alone. As she was gone, Reborn came through his window and said in his squeaky voice, "Mama's right you know. You still have son in you. You can't give up now."

"I know. It's hard but I'll go." Tsuna answered firmly. Reborn smirked and said, "It's good that you know. You're not alone Dame-Tsuna. Remember that."

"I don't think I can with you threatening me everyday."

Reborn smirked one more time before leaving the brunette alone.

~o0o~

After that incident, Tsuna spent 9 months of misery and a day of pain but he kept his body and mind strong, thinking about his son and their future. He was excused from class since they wouldn't understand his situation, but he's not excuse from Reborn's tutoring. During his due month, which is March, he was asked by Reborn to go to Italy, but he refused. He said, "I want him to be born here in Namimori, where me and his father had been born."

Reborn didn't argue with him with that matter but he insisted on having Vonogle specialist as his doctor since a male being pregnant is now entirely common. Tsuna agreed and they picked Shamal, though he refused at first. If it wasn't for Reborn's threat he would've escape them. Shamal had surveyed his patient and told them that Tsuna nearly had the organs of a woman. When Reborn confronted Verde about this matter he said, "The pill was created to make artificial womb and to morph the male's organs into a female's so he won't have to die when he gave birth."

March 9, 20XX. Tsuna had given birth to healthy baby boy. When he saw his son, he couldn't help but cry. Not because he was sad, but because he was happy. The baby had the same features as Hibari but he has his eyes. "What would you like to call him?" asked his doctor. Tsuna thought for a while and said with smile, "Shou, Hibari Shou. So one day he could soar into the sky and reach the clouds."

The Dr. Shamal and nurses smiled at him and nodded their heads and left them alone. Tsuna caress his son's pale and smooth skin. He can't help but smile. As if reading his mom's mood, Shou giggled and reached out for his mom. His small, soft hands touched his mom's cheeks and suddenly drifted into a sleep. Tsuna held his hands and lay Shou beside him. Just then he was asleep right beside his precious child.

_**- - - Flash Back Ends - - -**_

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the first giggle of his son. He reminds him so much of Kyouya and him. Not only Shou is almost the splitting image of Hibari, but he's also the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. Their uniforms are different though. While Hibari hang his jacket loosely on his back, Shou wears it all day no matter how cold or warm the weather is. It's like seeing Hibari in his Vongole Gear, only his eyes are brown.

Tsuna got up from his seat and wiped away his tears that he hadn't notice falling. From time to time he would return to Italy to do his job that cannot be done in Japan. He asked Kyoko or Haru to take care of Shou for a week in maximum. Shou would just sleep beside him the night before his flight and cuddle him, like the baby he was before.

He remembered the day when Shou first walk and talk and when they came to Namimori, his son came home early and saying excitedly,

_"Mom, I'm now the new chairman of the disciplinary committee of our school."_

_"That's geat Shou-chan! Mommy's so proud." he said full of pride and hugged his blushing son._

You see, unlike Hibari, Shou shows more of his emotion even though his face is always stoic. Tsuna got his broom and started sweeping the floor. "Gao!" he heard Natsu called. "Oh Natsu. Want to help me?" he asked. "Gao!" Natsu answered cheerfully. Tsuna smiled and let his partner out. Natsu had also grown this past 15 years. He is now a full-fledged lion, although his voice barely change because he's trying to maintain his cuteness. Tsuna giggled and lend his partner a wet rug. "Here, mop the floor with that while I sweep upstairs."

"Gao!" Natsu answered again. With that, the two of them had cleaned the house in no time.

* * *

Shou arrived in Namimori Middle at exactly 6:30 am. His subordinates bowed as he entered the school gates and said, "Good morning, Hibari-sama."

He gave them an approving nod and went to the reception room. He flunked down on his chair and started his paper work. At exactly 7 am, students started swarming in the school. Some of them are having baseball or soccer practices, others are having classroom duties, and some just got to school early to chat with their friends. He continued his work despite being annoyed of their herbivorous noises and acts. At exactly 7:50 am, he put his pen down, and went to the school gates to take his shift. His subordinate bowed and excused himself. Shou nodded at him as scurried away. He looked at his watch as the less and less students comes. Then his watch read 7:59 am. _Any minute now, _he thought to himself. _5, 4, 3, 2, and -_

"I'm sorry _*pant*_ I'm _*pant*_ late _*pant*_ Hibari-san!" a certain petite brunette said in between pants. He has a gravity defying hair just like his mother's but his is more tamed, and his eyes are big, blue orbs. "You weren't late herbivore." he stated bluntly. "Eh?" the brunette asked confused. Then when he saw the clock he still had a few more seconds left to step inside the school but then school bell already rang. "Now you're late." Shou said while smirking.

"E-Eh? B-But-"

"No excuses. Shizuka Kuniyuki prepare to be bitten to death." Shou said as he took out his silver daggers with shining black hilts from who-knows-where and proceed to a fighting stance.

"Eh?! W-Wait!" he said while waving his arms in front of him. Shou stared at him and said, "I-I can e-explain."

"No excuses."

"Hibari-san please!"

Shou thought for a moment and nodded, hiding his daggers away. "M-My d-dad came home last night and h-he-"

"Enough."

Shou knew why he's late today. Though this brunette is always late, he knew him and his father well enough to know what happened last night. Shizuka Kuniyuki's father is a drunkard and a bastard. He left his family one day and returns to beat his wife and son whenever he's pissed because of work. When Kuniyuki's mother had had enough, she left. She tried to take her son away but she is powerless to do so. Instead she went to Italy and promised to come back one day and tale his son back.

Ever since then, Kuniyuki learned to take care of himself. He learned how to cook, clean, and all kinds of chores. His mother from time to time, will send him money and letters. He kept living even if his father only comes home to eat, sleep, or beat his son if he thinks he's too much of a nuisance. One day Kuniyuki tried to runaway, but his father caught him and ran after him. Coincidentally, Shou was walking in their neighborhood to look for trouble makers. That's where they first met. Kuniyuki just hid behind him and clutched tot his shirt for dear life. Shou didn't know how or why the boy is covered in bruises but he did know one thing, he is going to bite the damn herbivore to death.

After that incident, the two became childhood friends. Shou even asked Kuniyuki to live with them, since his mother already approved of it. But he said, "I need to stay there. So when mom comes home, she doesn't have to waste time looking for me. We could pack up our stuff, choose a different house and maybe even get my one hell of a father in jail."

But still, from time to time they would sleepovers and outings. Shou is grateful of Kuniyuki for not asking why his mother is a he and not a she. They seem to understand each other without talking and they both love books. During school hours, Hibari Shou is called Hibari-san by Kuniyuki and Shizuka Kuniyuki is called Kuniyuki by Shou. But during their times together, Kuniyuki is called Yuki and Shou is called Shou-chan. Kuniyuki is the only exception besides his mother to call him 'Shou-chan'.

"Shou-chan?" Kuniyuki called out him while waving his hands in front of his eyes. Shou looked at him as he snapped away from his trance and his eyes narrowed. "What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"Anou, don't ever call you that in school?"

"Exactly. Now pray tell why are you calling me that **in school**?"

"U-Um, caught up in the moment?"

"Not a reasonable excuse."

"Uhuh. Okay. I'm gonna run now. See you Shou-chan."

With that Kuniyuki ran while laughing and a hungry carnivore running after him. Just another normal day of Hibari Shou's life.

* * *

Walking their way home, Shou and Kuniyuki went to the bookstore. They looked at the newly released series of Haruka Murakami. They searched for the book they are looking for until Yuki said, "Shou-chan, I'll just be heading to the fiction section, would you mind waiting for me?"

Shou nodded and went to one of the benches and read a random book. He watched Yuki ran off together to the fiction section and stopped abruptly in front of one of the tallest shelves. He tried to reached the book on the top most end of the shelf but him being to short cannot seem to do so. Shou laughed inwardly and sighed. He made his way towards Yuki when a black haired man with a black coat came to Yuki's aid. Yuki looked stunned to see the face of the man. Not because he is handsome but because he looked exactly like Shou, only his eyes are steel blue orbs. He bowed and said quietly, "T-Thank you, mister."

The man nodded and turned around, only to see Shou looking at him. They stared at each other for a long while before Yuki looked at where the man is looking. "Eh? Shou-chan?" he asked. Shou looked at him and said, "Are you done yet?"

"H-Hai. Come on, let's go to the counter."

As they went to the counter, the said man followed them carrying a book of his own. Once they're done paying, they went out of the bookstore and head towards home. The said is following them through the trees. Shou can't help but feel suspicious of someone following them. If it was another kidnapper it's okay, he could take care of himself, but Yuki can't. When they were almost near his home, he turned around only to see no one visible, but he could feel someone's presence presence. Yuki stopped and hid beside him. He knew when Shou is feeling uneasy or suspicious (he didn't dare say nervous because Shou made it clear that he is never nervous). Shou held out his daggers and said, "Show yourself."

The said someone didn't reveal himself until Shou threw a dagger at his direction, which he caught gracefully. "You need to throw you're weapons with more force to avoid someone catching it." said man wearing a black coat and fedora lectured. Shou was surprised to see someone caught his weapon. His eyes widened a little and back to normal as soon as it appeared, but didn't go unnoticed by Yuki and the strange man. "Who are you?" he demanded. Said man held his fedora and removed it from its place, and bowed a little. "My name is Kyouya." he answered nonchalantly. Shou could tell that this is the same man in that bookstore, and the person owning that ominous presence. The one that looked a splitting image of him.

"Whole name." he said.

"I'd rather not."

"Why not?" Yuki asked out of the blue. The man just smirked and shook his head.

"Let's just say that I'm someone your mother, Sawada Tsunayoshi, knows."

Shou was surprised and suspicious to hear that. Barely no one knows his mother in this town, rather no one knows that Sawada Tsunayoshi is mother. Unless they are in Italy of course. Ever since that incident back in Italy, his mother seems to be scared whenever he brought someone home besides Yuki. That's why he vowed to protect his mother at all times.

"You're the same man from the bookstore. Why are you following us?"

"I'm simply headed at the same direction."

"Why hide behind the trees?"

"It would be suspicious."

"It's more suspicious this way."

"Point taken. May I escort you two?" he stated more than a question. "Why?" Shou asked, getting more and more suspicious as seconds tick by. "Because I believe that we are headed at the same house."

Now that, he didn't expect to hear. Since they were both stunned by his answer, the two of them just nodded. Kyouya smirked and head over the two teens. "A-Anou, Kyouya-san?"

"Hn." was his answer. "W-Why are you headed to Shou-chan's house?"

His smirked grew wider and said, "You'll know soon enough."

And off they went to Shou's home.

* * *

Once there, Shou opened the door for the three of them and went inside last to close the door. He felt the man relaxed at the entry of their house. For some reason, this man felt familiar. He felt like he's someone he's supposed to know. He shook the thought away and said in low tone but loud enough for his mom to hear, "I'm home."

"Welcome home, Shou-chan. Sorry I can't leave the kitchen or else dinner would get burned. Who are your guest?" his mom asked from the kitchen. Again, his mom had the hunch of knowing when he's alone or not. "It's just Yuki and someone you know." he answered nevertheless. "Eh? Someone I know?" Tsuna thought for a moment and since he couldn't think of anyone he said, "Then let them in. Dinner will be ready in a sec."

Shou just nodded as if his mom could sense his movements(which he is right) and led their guest to the living room. Kyouya seems to be feeling at home while Yuki is sitting on the couch reading their newly bought book. He watched as Kyouya walked from one corner of their living room to another. Then he saw him looked at his mom's younger picture and held it with gentle care. The look in his eyes shows longing and pain as he looked on the picture. When he put it back down he went towards their glass door and opened it, inhaling the fresh air from their backyard as he had been here before. He just stood there, his back facing them, and his face bearing feeling of nostalgia. Apparently, he's not the only one noticing this. Yuki is also watching the said man with curious eyes. Yuki's and Shou's gaze met and they stared at each other, as if having a telepathic communication.

They're gaze against each other was broken when Tsuna jumped from behind him and tapped his shoulders. "Shou-chan!" he called cheerfully as ever. Since he wasn't expecting that gesture, he flinched a little that didn't go unnoticed by his mother. Tsuna smirked and said, "Scared?"

"No way. Surprised maybe. But only a little."

Tsuna giggled as his tried to deny it even more. Shou just sighed as Yuki giggled on the sofa. He has the look of envy and sadness in his eyes. Not that he can blame him. What surprised him though was the sudden flinched of Kyouya when he heard Tsuna's voice nearby. He kept staring at his back wondering who the man is until he removed his fedora. Tsuna's eyes widened and his first thought was, _Hibari-san? No, it can't be. It's- _

"Mom?" Shou asked worriedly. Tsuna looked at his son, then he smiled softly and shook his head. He faced the stranger once again and said, "E-Excuse me, but my son said that you know me."

He didn't respond at first, then he slowly turn around. Tsuna's eyes widened again as he saw the face of his lover. _But it's impossible, he could be anyone around the globe. Hibari-san is dead. He died 15 years ago. But why does this man's aura and features, exactly like his? _he thought in a panic. The stranger smiled warmly at him. Not a smirk that he shows to the teens a while ago, but a warm and loving smile. Shou and Yuki looked surprised at the sudden change of attitude and they both looked at each other, then back at the stranger again. Tsuna couldn't stop his tears from falling.

"It's been a while, Tsunayoshi." the stranger said in the most calming and most loving tone the teens had ever heard. Shou looked at his mom and saw him crying, he didn't understood why, but he knew it had something to do with this man. Then his mom stopped sobbing and tried to wipe his tears though they are still falling.

"Hi-Hibari- san."

* * *

**I finally finished my first chapter of ^_^**

**It took me quite while since my own lover broke up with me, causing me to be depress and not be able to write here.**

**Thanks to:**

**mangopudding, Lexie-chan94, code-00, and the ones who had this story in their favorites. Thank you..**

**Guys, I might sound or look pathetic because, I'm begging you to please review if you like the story.. Just so I know that you like it and I'm doing something right for once. I just wanna hear your opinions. It's fine by me if it's negative or positive because at least I know what I done wrong... I hate working blind.**

**I'm sorry I hadn't update the 'The Crystal, The Silver, and The Sky'. My mind's not working because my pain and Tsuna's pain in the story is colliding...**

**Review please... (I'm always open to Suggestion, Correction, and Commentary. Even rejection...) **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: 15 Years Is A Long Time**

Tsuna was cooking in the kitchen when he heard their front door open. He felt their presence and recognized Shou's, Yuki's and another's that he couldn't define. _This presence is oddly similar to Hibari-san, _he thought while stirring the soup. _Maybe it's just my imagination. I've been thinking to much about him today. _He thought again, trying to convince himself even though his hyper intuition says otherwise. He heard them pull out their shoes and just as he was about to call them, Shou beat him to it.

"I'm home." he said. Tsuna smiled while still stirring and said, "Welcome home, Shou-chan. Sorry I can't leave the kitchen or else dinner would get burned. Who are your guest?"

There was a slight pause and then Shou said, "It's just Yuki and someone you know."

"Eh? Someone I know?" he asked confused. _Someone I know? But there's no scheduled meetings until the next week. _He shrugged and said, "Then let them in. Dinner will be ready in a sec."

He felt his son nodded and heard them head towards the living room. There was nothing but silence for a while. Then he heard someone open their glass door that lead to their backyard. Tsuna sighed. He remembered the time when he and Hibari used to sleep under their tree, or Hibari sleeping on his lap while he caress his smooth and silky raven hair. He remembered when Hibari went to their house early in the morning standing on a branch of the same tree, while Hibird pecked on his window. He kept on reminiscing until his soup is done. He was about to call them to break the silence but he thought better of it. Instead, he walked silently until he reached their living room.

There he saw a man wearing all black near their glass door. At first he thought it was Reborn, with all the black fedora and stuff, but he know Reborn. He wouldn't be so quiet especially when he could tell Shou and Yuki about his embarrassing childhood, and this man's aura is completely different from Reborn. Reborn has a murderous and dangerous aura emitting from him at all times while this man has an aggressive yet gentle aura that makes you feel safe. He pushed the thoughts away as he saw Shou and Yuki staring at each other. Tsuna silently giggled at the sight. The two of them reminds him of Hibari and him when they were young. He crept slowly and silently behind his son until he was a few inches away and then-

"Shou-chan!" he called ever so cheerfully. He felt his son tensed before relaxing back down. Tsuna smirked at this and teased, "Scared?"

"No way. Surprised maybe. But only a little." his son tried to deny. Tsuna giggled as his tried to deny it even more. He kept on giggling as he saw Shou sighed and Yuki giggled. Then he saw the man flinched a little when he spoke. _Shou said that this man said that I know him. But I don't think I do, _he thought. He kept staring at his back until he man removed his fedora hat. His eyes widened and his first thought was _Hibari-san? No, it can't be. It's-_

"Mom?" Shou asked worriedly, pulling him from his thoughts. He looked at his son, then he smiled softly and shook his head. He faced the stranger once again and said, "E-Excuse me, but my son said that you know me."

He didn't respond at first, then he slowly turn around. Tsuna's eyes widened again as he saw the face of his lover. _But it's impossible, he could be anyone around the globe. Hibari-san is dead. He died 15 years ago. But why does this man's aura and features, exactly like his? _he thought in a panic. The stranger smiled warmly at him. That smile that made him fall in love with him in the first place. Then suddenly, his tears began to fall. He couldn't stop them even if he wanted to. He didn't know what to feel. For 15 years he suffered, longing to be with his beloved. For 15 long years, he wished to see his lover that died because of his father's carelessness. Now, he's standing right in front of him. What do you expect for him to feel?

"It's been a while, Tsunayoshi." the man said in the most calming and most loving tone that he miss so much. Tsuna stopped his sobbing and tried to wipe the tears away though they are still falling. Then slowly he looked him in the eye and said, "Hi-Hibari-san."

* * *

Shou and Yuki looked at the adults. Both having the same longing and pain in their eyes. He didn't understand anything that's happening, especially when his mom called this man Hibari-san. _Just who is this man? _he thought, a little irritated. He didn't want to remove their gaze from them but he noticed Yuki looking nervous all of sudden. Then he remembered that Yuki always felt uneasy when it comes to this kind of situations. By now, his mom had stopped crying and somehow noticed Yuki's appearance. He looked at Shou and said, "Shou why don't you bring Yuki to your room. I'll call once dinner is cool enough to eat."

Shou noticed that he remove the suffix from his name. Now he's really getting irritated and worried. His mom _never _removed that suffix unless he is serious and angry, which is completely unlikely at this point. He nodded his head and grabbed Yuki's hand, pulling him towards the stairs. He made one last look on his mom, who smiled sadly in return before nodding as if saying 'everything will be alright'. Then he made their way to his room, which happens to be Tsuna's old room. Once there, he let Yuki come in first before closing the door shut.

They both sat on his bed and after a while, Yuki finally calmed down. He stared at his friend for a while before asking, "What's wrong?"

Yuki shook his head and said, "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be nervous over something if it's nothing."

Yuki gave a sigh. He knew Shou could always read him like an open book, so he said, "I-It's just that-"

Shou raised a delicate eyebrow, signaling him to continue and that he wants to know. "It's just that, your parents-"

"Wait what? My who?" Shou asked disbelievingly. That thought had never crossed his mind. Yuki looked at him innocently and said, "Your parents. They are your parents, aren't they?"

"I'm sure mom is my mother but about that man being my fa-parent, it didn't crossed my mind."

"Eh? But I thought you knew. I mean you both have the same aura, although yours is much more warm, and you both look exactly alike though you have your mother's eyes."

Shou thought for a moment and said, "Mom said that my father died a long time ago before I was born. You can't expect people to rise from the dead after 15 years."

"But your mom called him Hibari-san, didn't he?"

"Maybe he's my father's twin brother or something."

"Did your mom mentioned something about your dad having a twin?"

Shou kept silent until he finally shook his head. Yuki smiled triumphantly and said, "Isn't that great? You're father's back and your family will become whole again."

"I won't exactly say whole again."

Yuki tilted his head to the right and said, "Eh? Why is that?"

"Because I know my mom. He had a confused look in his eyes as he saw that man. If things turns out bad, I don't think he would accept him that easily."

"Eh? But why's that? I mean, you said Sawada-san had miss him so much for the past 15 years and is longing to see him again. Now that he's back, why wouldn't he accept him? I don't understand!" Yuki asked in a really confused tone. _Families are suppose to love and accept each other right? That's why they are family right? So that no one ever get's left behind!_ he thought sadly.

"You won't exactly accept someone who had been dead or pretended to be dead for the past 15 years, in open arms right? Especially when that someone is your lover." Shou explained. He sighed as Yuki still looked confused and upset because his thoughts of how families work got messed up again. He put an arm around Yuki's waist and pulled him closer. Yuki, surprised by the sudden touch, 'eep'ed and blush madly. He looked up to Shou's warm brown orbs before asking, "A-Anou, is everything okay?"

Shou flicked his forehead softly, causing him to say, "Hey! That hurt! Why'd you do that for?" while rubbing his forehead. Shou chuckled and said, "I should be the one asking if you're alright."

"Eh? Me? Why me?"

"Weren't you about to say something about my...parents before?" he said, having a little hard time using the word 'parents'. "Oh yea!" Yuki said while smiling. Shou hid a small tint of blush from his face with his free hand and said, "So?"

"Well, I thought, they were going to fight for so I got scare when I remember how my dad used to beat me and my mom up." he said sadly, slightly trembling. Shou noticed this and hugged the small one tighter. He rubbed the back of his head and said, "Hush, everything will be alright. I won't let anyone hurt you and my mom. If that man dared to touch him without his consent, I'm going to bite him to death."

Yuki chuckled cheerfully, pulling away form the hug and said, "Oh my, what a brave carnivore."

Shou smacked his head a little and said, "Of course. Who do you think I am?"

Yuki grinned sadistically and said in a teasing voice, "You're Hibari Shou-chan! Mama's boy!"

Shou blushed a little at the comment and said, "Oh yeah? Let's see who's the mama's boy here."

He lunged at the giggling brunette and started tickling him on his waist, his most ticklish part. Yuki yelped in surprised and laughed hard as he was being tickled. They both landed on the bed with a soft thud and started rolling over each other. "Mou.. Shou-chan! ... I can't breathe... anymore..." Yuki said in between laughter and pants. "Let's see, I'll stop if you take back what you said." Shou said still tickling the boy.

"No way!" Yuki said.

"You're choice." and with that, he kept tickling the boy mercilessly until tears started dripping on the younger one's eyes. "Okay.. Okay I give up. You win." Yuki finally said. "Didn't hear you."

"I said.. I give.. up.. and I take.. back.. what.. I said.." Yuki said, his stomach hurting because of too much laughter. Shou smirked and said, "Thought so."

He got off the boy and settled on the side of the bed. Yuki got up still giggling a little before saying, "Ne Shou-chan, why did you decided to call me Yuki?"

"Because Kuniyuki is too long." he stated bluntly. "I mean why Yuki and not Kuni?"

"You wanted to be called 'Silly Woman' ?" Shou asked in smirked. "Huh what? No!" Yuki said, blushing madly at his former question. "I-I was j-just wondering-"

"I know what you mean."

"Then why-"

"Because the last name of you mother which is Shizuka means 'calm' or 'quiet', and your whole name Kuniyuki means 'country of happiness'. I don't think calling you Kuni is appropriate with your last name. So I decided to call you Yuki which means 'snow' that reminds me of the color of your skin. Shizuka Yuki or calm snow." Shou explained. "Oh" Yuki said after processing all those information given. He blushed a little and said, "Your skin though has the color of snow more than mine. Mine's more of a porcelain white."

Shou just ruffled the boy's hair and said, "Then that's make it all the better."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, a little lost. "That way, your name would remind you of snow and me."

Yuki blushed madly and just nodded. He was about to answer when they heard a loud explosion downstairs that practically shook the entire house. "W-What's that?"

Shou got up, helping Yuki up and brought our his daggers. "I don't know but I'm determined to find out. Whoever they are, they dare hurt my mother and I'll bite them to death, while you-"

"I won't stay here."

"I'm not asking you to stay here."

"Then-"

"I'm telling you to be careful because it's no use arguing with you when you're so stubborn."

With that, Shou grabbed Yuki's hand and proceeded towards stairs. Yuki smiled to himself and said to his mind, _Such a mama's boy._

* * *

Tsuna watched his son and Yuki go upstairs. There was a brief silence until he and Hibari heard the door on Shou's room shut. He turned to face Hibari and was greeted by passionate kiss. Tsuna, surprised by the sudden action, tried to pull away, but he failed to do so as he was drawn into that sweet kiss. The kiss of his beloved, the kiss that he had miss so much. Then he felt Hibari's tongue licked his bottom lip. He gasped and Hibari took the opportunity to explore the brunette's warm cavern. He licked every corner of the brunette's mouth that he miss so much. When the need for air began to take effect, they broke the passionate kiss panting. He was about to lunge again when Tsuna stopped his actions by putting his hand on his chest.

Hibari looked at him and Tsuna said, "S-Stop."

He just cocked an eyebrow and remembered that he was supposed to be dead. He restrained himself from smacking his forehead before pulling away from Tsuna's hand. They stood there in awkward silence until Tsuna broke it. "What are you doing here?"

Hibari didn't respond and just stood there like everything was fine. "Care to explain where were you this passed 15 years while I'm here believing you were dead?"

Still, Hibari didn't respond. Tsuna is getting irritated. It's true that he's happy that Hibari is alive but where was he? What was he doing and why show up now? His thoughts were disrupted when Hibari touched his cheek, feeling his warmth. Tsuna couldn't help but lean into the touch. It was warm and comforting. Hibari's hands are soft no matter how often he used his tonfas and it never grew rough over after all this years. He started crying again, because he was so confuse. Hibari wiped away Tsuna's tears using thumb. "You are an idiot." Tsuna said out of the blue. Hibari blinked and thought, _Wow. That really ruined the mood. _

"And why is that?" he asked. Tsuna's emotions is finally being driven away by anger and irritation. He slapped Hibari's hand away from his face and said, "You're asking me why?" he snarled. "You were gone for fifteen fucking years. You left me even though you promised to never leave me. You made me believe that you were dead for crying out lout! Do you know how lonely I was when I thought you were gone and never coming back? Do you know how much I grieved for the past fifteen years longing for you? Fifteen years is no blink of an eye Hibari-san. Fifteen years is a fucking long time!"

Tsuna kept on ranting, crying non-stop, while Hibari just accept it all with a calm face though inside, he's feeling the exact same way but he couldn't tell him that. At least not yet. Tsuna though, despite being separated from Hibari for fifteen years, can still read his eyes. He knew Hibari felt the same, but it still pisses him off that Hibari is standing there calmly. He started pounding on Hibari's chest, ranting, "Please, say something. I don't know what else to say. I don't know what to feel anymore."

His pounding had gotten softer until his only resting his hands on Hibari's chest, still balled into a fist. Hibari heaved a heavy sigh and held Tsuna's shoulders, causing the brunette to look at him in the eye. They were both staring on each other's eyes. Then he said, "I hate you for leaving me and our son alone."

Hibari managed to smile a little before saying, "I know."

"If you knew then why did you left? You know very well that I didn't grew up with a complete family. You knew that as much as possible, I would always be with my own family when time comes with no one missing. So that my- our child won't feel the pain we felt."

"I know. But I have to do this."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, tears starting to trickle down his cheeks again. Hibari sighed, letting go of Tsuna's shoulders he said, "It's yet the right time to tell."

"Why's that?"

"Can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because it's for the best."

"It's for the best to keep secrets from me?"

"I'll tell you, but in the right time."

"When's the damn time? I've waited fifteen years. Do you know hard it is for me to watch my other guardians with their beloved ones while I yearn for you?"

"I wasn't exactly having a vacation either." Hibari stated, getting irritated by Tsuna's stubbornness. "And besides-"

"Besides what?"

"I never left you at all. You just didn't see me."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked confused. Now that's something he didn't expect. "What do you mean?"

Hibari smiled softly before ruffling the man's hair. "I'm always watching you from afar."

"But then why didn't you-?"

"Not yet. When the time comes I'll tell you but not now."

Tsuna finally nodded his head before he realized something. "So it _was _you?"

Hibari cocked an eyebrow while smirking, feigning innocence. "You were that person who save Shou when he was kidnapped."

Hibari's smirk changed into a smile and nodded his head. "As I thought, I could never fool you."

Now it was Tsuna's time to smirk. "Who do you think I am, Hibari Kyouya?"

"You are Sawada Tsunayoshi. Son of Sawada Nana and Iemitsu, mother of Hibari Shou, former student of Reborn and Namimori Middle, Vongole Decimo and-" he paused for dramatic suspense. "My lover."

Tsuna snorted and looked away, though there's a soft tint of blush on his face. "Don't call me that here. Shou-"

"Is not aware of your current situation. In his eyes, you're a weakling herbivore that always needs protection."

"How did you-"

"It's not really that easy watching your family from afar, especially at hard times."

Hibari's eyes showed sadness and Tsuna didn't missed that. He touched the man's face, smiled and said, "You seem a lot more talkative now."

Hibari held his hand and said, "As you said, 'fifteen years is a long time'."

He let go of Tsuna's hand and smirked before saying, "Since when did my innocent herbivore became tainted with such words?"

Tsuna pouted a cute manner and said, "How old do you think I am? I'm freaking 30 years old."

Hibari chuckled once more as he saw that cute pout. It's been fifteen long years since he last saw that cute expression. "Oh? I thought you're still in your twenties."

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Hibari-san." Tsuna said sarcastically. Hibari chuckled yet again and this time he thought, _So this is the effect of being separated from your beloved ones for a long time. _Then Tsuna turned serious and said, "I'm still mad at you for breaking your promise."

"I came back, didn't I?" he said before murmuring, "Even if I'm not supposed to."

"What's that?" Tsuna asked. Hibari just shook his head. Tsuna pouted again and said, "I'm still mad at you. You need to catch up to that 15 years gap or I'll never forgive you."

"Ho? You hate me that much?"

"I don't hate you. I'm just-"

"Mad at me. I get it."

"Will you stop interrupting my sentences? It's getting annoying." Tsuna wailed.

"You're just to easy to read."

"Eh?" Tsuna asked then he frowned. "Reborn and the others said that I had made a great job hiding my expressions. How come you, who disappeared for fifteen years in my life, can still read me like an open book?"

"The same way you can read my expressions until now."

Tsuna flinched at that, a little nervous. "You notice?"

Hibari smirked, grabbed his waist, who 'eep'ed at the sudden gesture, and said, "And what makes you think you can hide anything from me? Who do you think I am, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Tsuna smirked and said, "You are Hibari Kyouya. You are came from a prominent family that I am not allowed to say out loud. You are the former Disciplinary Committee chairman who owns a motorcycle, has a habit of sleeping on the school's rooftop and biting annoying herbivores, as you address them, to death because they keep on disrupting the peace during middle school, the father of our son, Shou, my cloud guardian, the one who lost to Mukuro due to Sakura-kura Disease, a selfish bastard that my storm guardian deems you to be and-"

He paused, amused of his lover's twitching eye, before saying, "And even though you my lover, I'm still mad at you for leaving me."

With that he escaped from the man's hold and chuckled to himself. Hibari was surprised at his quick movement and glared softly at him. "You have to elaborate my entire life." he said, rather annoyed. Tsuna laughed harder this time and fell to the sofa. Hibari watched in amusement as he realized how much he miss the brunette's laugh, though his voice now is deeper than before. Then he heard some laughter upstairs. Seems Tsuna had heard it to as he stopped his own laughing, smiling softly on the sound of laughter. "When are you planning on telling him?" Hibari asked. Tsuna smiled sadly and said, "In time. When I'm ready."

Hibari smiled at this and thought, _At least he knows that our son wouldn't take it the wrong way. But if our son is a lot more like him than me then, it might be the other way around. _He sighed as he imagined his son being hysterical or being grumpy about being lied to. He went over to his lover and said, "Promise I'll make it up to you."

"The last time you promised me something you disappeared for fifteen years. Why should I believe you?" Tsuna asked in a cold tone. Hibari held out his hand and said, "Promise that I won't break anymore of my promises. If I do, you may do anything you want with me for all I care."

Tsuna smirked at that and accepted the offered hand before saying, "I'll hold you to that."

"I never turn back from my word."

"I know."

Just then, when they were about to call the kids for dinner, Tsuna sensed a bomb coming their way. He and Hibari both jumped out of the way as the bomb landed on the living room. Thankfully, the bomb is only a smoke bomb, though this particular smoke bomb is strong enough to shook their house a little, but enough to be notice by any normal people. Tsuna coughed a little because of the smoke but he is over all fine, as well as Hibari. A voice called from behind the smoke saying, "It seems you aren't skipping you training, Dame-Tsuna."

_Oh no. There's only one person who knows me that will call me Dame-Tsuna. Please let it be somebody else, _he pleaded in his mind. When the smoke cleared, he and Hibari are facing a smirking Reborn, wearing his expensive black suit and fedora, with green gun on his right hand. Tsuna was about to greet his former tor- tutor, when he heard feet stomping on the stairs, running towards him. Shou came out in to the view with Yuki behind him, his silver and black daggers on his hands. "Mom!" he called as he neared him. "Are you alright? What's with that explosion?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. It was just-"

"Chaos." Reborn greeted. Yuki looked at him and said, "Huh?"

"It's chaos."

Yuki looked confused and asked, "Excuse me, but I don't understand. What's with chaos?"

"Don't mind it Yuki-chan." Tsuna said reassuringly. "That's just his way of greeting."

"Oh." Yuki said. _What a weird greeting, _he thought. Shou looked at Reborn and bowed his head before saying, "Uncle."

Reborn smirked a little more and nodded his head. He turned to Hibari and said, "Chaos Hibari. It's been a while."

"Hn. Akambo." Hibari greeted coldly. Shou and Yuki looked at him, both thinking_, Akambo?_

"Reborn why are you here?" Tsuna asked. "Is that how you greet your tutor Dame-Tsuna? Looks lilke your missing some manners. Should I teach you again?"

Tsuna shuddered at the thought and composed himself. "It's not exactly polite to throw a smoke bomb as a greeting, is it?" Tsuna asked in his defense. Reborn tipped his fedora and said, "Well Giannini had created yet again, another brilliant invention as he would like to call it, and I was merely testing it out."

"In my house?"

"Of course. Where else?"

Tsuna only heaved a sigh. This kind of conversation is normal but not for Yuki. He forgot that he was still here. _Damn, _he cursed inwardly as Yuki gripped Shou's sleeve. Tsuna cleared his throat to gather their attention and said, "Yuki-chan, this is Reborn. My former tutor and Shou's uncle."

Yuki bowed politely and said, "N-Nice to meet you."

Reborn merely nodded his head before turning to Shou. "It seems you had learned how to use your weapon well, little cloud."

Yuki look questioningly at Shou, _Little cloud? _

Shou made a gesture of, _Tell you later_ while Yuki nodded his head in understanding,before facing Reborn. "It seems I have." he answered. Reborn smirk and said, "Good. Train well little cloud. You'll need it."

"Reborn. You hadn't answered my question." Tsuna said, using his boss aura. Reborn seemed unfazed and said, "I'm here because he-" he pointed at Hibari before continuin, "-is here."

Hibari narrowed his eyes and said, "What do you want?"

"Straight to the point as ever." Reborn said before smirking. He looked at Hibari then at Tsuna then at Hibari again. "Let's just say that a certain blonde isn't happy about your decision."

"Blonde?" Tsuna asked. _I can't think of anyone blonde that would be mad about Hibari-san's actions. It can't be Spanner so who could it be? _Tuna thought to himself. "Yes Dame-Tsuna, blonde."

Yuki can't seem to process someone as great as Tsuna could be called a dame. He just shrugged the thought away and held onto Shou. Then finally Hibari spoke, saying, "I've had enough of him controlling my life."

"Him?" Tsuna asked suspiciously. Hibari just looked at him as if to send him a message, which he understood that meant _Tell you later._ Tsuna nodded his head and faced Reborn again. "I'm just here to warn you."

Hibari just 'hn'ed and looked away. "Well, since you probably won't be telling more than that, why don't you join us for dinner?" Tsuna asked politely. "I would like to, but a certain cow is waiting for me at Vongole Hotel." Reborn answered. Yuki, yet again, knitted his eyebrows and said, "Cow?"

_This is getting more and more confusing. I would've gone insane of I have to live here, but I guess that what makes their life exciting, _he thought. "Yes. That dumb cow is my lover."

"E-Eh?"

"Don't mind him Yuki-chan. It's his habit to give us nicknames." Tsuna told him while smiling sweetly. "Will you tell Lambo to visit us if he's free?"

"Sure. _If _he can." Reborn said, emphasizing the word 'if'. Tsuna knew what Reborn meant by that, he sighed and said, "Mou, just go easy on him."

Reborn just smirked before bidding good-bye, but before he left he faced Hibari and Tsuna. The two tensed a little as Reborn started emitting murderous aura, "Did you forgave him that fast Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna smirked sadistically and said, "I'm not that soft when it comes to breaking promises."

Reborn's smirk grew wider if possible and said, "You make me proud."

"Of course. After all, I learned from the best."

With that Reborn left a smirking Tsuna and his family. Shou and Yuki are unused to this side of Tsuna so they flinched when he suddenly became the cheerful Tsuna he is. Hibari merely sighed and rubbed his aching head. "You need to seriously get away from your home tutor." he said. Tsuna just smiled and said, "Says the man who's always itching to fight him."

Then he turned to the two teens and said, "So, dinner?"

The two just nodded and stared, dumbfounded, in how the two adults treated each other. They shook away from their trance and went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

* * *

There was an eerie silence during dinner. His mom silently got the foods from the stove while Yuki helped him lay down the plates. He and Hibari are sitting on opposite directions, having no conversation at all. He was about to ask something when the smell of spaghetti filled his nostrils. It's Friday today so they're having Italian cuisine. Since he used to live in Italy, he miss the food being served at the mansion. Unlike his father, he favored the Italian cuisine than the Japanese Cuisine. When his mom and Yuki were finally finish preparing the tablet they went to their own seats. Yuki sat beside him and Tsuna sat on his usual seat and said, "Hai. Eat up everyone."

They stated a low 'itadakimasi' before digging in. No matter how many times Shou had tasted his mom's cooking, he couldn't help but be amazed on how great his mom's cooking skills were. Yuki took a small bite and said, "You're cooking is amazing as usual Sawada-san."

Tsuna smiled at him and said, "Thank you Yuki-chan and didn't I tell you to call me by my name?"

"B-But I couldn't possibly-"

"Just do it." Shou cut in. "He wouldn't let the matter go unless you do what he wants."

Yuki looked hesistant for a moment before nodding and said, "Ha-Hai, Tsuna-san."

Tsuna smiled gratefully at Yuki and said, "You're very welcome. Now eat up."

Yuki nodded cheerfully and started eating again. Shou however noticed that the man named Kyouya, isn't unfazed by his mom's cooking at all, which is extremely rare. After a few more moments of silence he said, "It seems that you had inherited your mother's skills."

"Seems so." Tsuna said before drinking his water. Shou thought this might be a good time to ask if this man is really his father. "Mom?" he called. Tsuna only raised a cute eyebrow since he's still drinking. "What's your relationship with him?" he asked, pointing his head on Hibari. Tsuna chocked his water as Hibari chocked his food on the sudden question. They both coughed a little before Tsuna said, "W-Why do you ask?"

His mom is definitely nervous. He never stutter unless it's Reborn he's talking to or he's nervous or he's lying. "Oh I don't know. You just cried when you first saw him and you two act like you've known each other for years and Uncle Reborn called him Hibari."

"U-Um, well, how do I put this. Um, he's, uh-" Tsuna stuttered before sighing. He looked at Hibari who nodded and said, "W-Well he's name is Hibari Kyouya and he is your father."

Yuki glance at him with a soft I-told-you-so-look before holding his hand, comforting him. Shou sighed and said, "You said my father died fifteen years ago."

"W-Well the thing is-"

"Fifteen years ago, I had accompanied Tsunayoshi's father to Italy, where a small war is going on. Unfortunately, I got shot by bullet that had caused me some grave injuries. I wasn't out of the hospital until four months or so, so I didn't got the chance to send your mother a letter." Hibari intervened. Shou looked at him and asked, "So maybe that's the reason why everybody thought you're dead. Why didn't you come back after that then?"

"Someone had told me to go into hiding since the enemy or should I say, the one who started the war knew my face. They told me that I would put you in danger if I go back. So I decided to stay there until the culprits were found."

"Were they?"

Hibari didn't answer he looked down for a moment and said, "It appears, that those who told me to go into hiding had already eliminated those who knew me. The thing is, they didn't tell me until I found out for myself."

"When?"

"The other day."

"What?"

"I wouldn't repeat myself." Hibari stated calmly.

"I'm not asking you to repeat yourself. I was surprised that it took you 15 long years to figure things out." Shou pointed out.

"Let's just say that I trusted that person but it seems that he didn't trust me to be with your mother, so he hid everything from me."

Shou was silent for a moment. He was not expecting that. He wanted to be angry at him, for leaving him and his mom, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Yuki watched nervously at the father and son conversation. He thought they were going to fight any minute now but he was surprised when Shou backed down. Because Hibari Shou had never backed down to anyone except him and his mother. He couldn't help but smile and thought, _It seems that Shou is showing respect to his dad already._

"Hey mom," Shou called again. Tsuna looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"I asked for _your _relationship not _ours. _So technically speaking, you hadn't answered my question yet." he said, feigning innocence. His mom turned beet red while his dad just smirked and thought to himself, _He's my son alright. _"Well?" he asked again. "U-Um, h-he and I are, are-"

"Are?"

"Are-"

"Lovers." Hibari finished for his herbivore. Tsuna glared softly at him before looking at his son. He nodded for confirmation and Shou smirked triumphantly. He laughed inwardly and said to himself, "Revenge for this morning."

Tsuna sighed and said, "You are your father's son alright."

Hibari chuckled as well as Shou while Yuki laughed. Yuki looked at his watch and notice the time: 8:30 pm. "Oh no." he said. Shou looked at him worriedly though not shown on his face and asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's already late. I need to go home or, or-"

Hibari notice the boy shivered and wondered if something's wrong with this kid. Then he saw his son glare at nothing in particular before relaxing. Yuki stood up immediately and said, "Thank you for the meal Sa-Tsuna-san. I need to go home now. My father's-"

"Your father's home?" Tsuna asked, surprised. Yuki nodded and was about to go to the living room to get his things when Shou caught his arm. "Eh? Shou-chan?"

Shou's bangs covered his eyes so Yuki couldn't read his face. Tsuna smiled and said, "Why don't you stay the night Yuki-chan. Some of your clothes are still here so there's no problem in going to school tomorrow."

"B-But I don't want to be a bother." Yuki said. Tsuna laughed a little and said, "Don't worry Yuki-chan, you're never a bother and besides, I don't think Shou will let go of you if you insist on going home now."

Yuki blushed at this and said, "O-Okay then."

Tsuna smiled and said, "Great."

Shou just loosened up his grip but not letting go. Yuki sat back down as Shou revealed his eyes, showing a relieved expression. Tsuna just giggled and decided to clean up the table. "I'll help you-"

"No need Yuki-chan. This will be done in a jiffy." Tsuna intervened and started cleaning and finished it in no time. It was already 8:45 pm and everyone of them is still in the kitchen, chatting. Hibari of course kept quiet, answering some questions from time to time until their clock rang, signaling that it's already 9 o'clock. "Well since it's late why don't you and Yuki go up and wash yourselves?"

Shou nodded. They were about to go up the stairs when they heard Tsuna say, "And you. I think it's about time to go home."

They stopped on their tracks and peeked at the conversation. They know eavesdropping is bad but they couldn't help it. They leaned forward listening to Shou's parents' conversation.

Hibari cocked an eyebrow and said, "You're letting you son's friend to stay for the night but you're asking your lover to go home tonight?"

Tsuna pouted and said, "I'm still mad at you."

Hibari chuckled and held out his hand. "What?" Tsuna asked.

"My keys."

"Oh"

Tsuna went to some of the drawers until he found Hibari's keys to his house. "Here."

He handed them the keys and Hibari took it but he just stood there. Tsuna, getting impatient, said, "What now?"

"Won't you see me to the door?"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you haven't seen me in fifteen years."

"Even though I also said that I'm still mad at you?"

Hibari nodded and smirked. Tsuna pouted and said, "Then stand there for the rest of the night."

"Fine by me. Then I'll just sneak into your window, like I used to."

Tsuna blushed madly and said, "Fine I'll see you to the door."

Hibari smirked triumphantly and let Tsuna lead the way. The two teens scurried away from the kitchen door and hid on the living room. Hibari put on his fedora and stood right in front of the door, aware of the two teens watching them from the living room. He smirked as Tsuan waited for him to leave. But didn't and just stood there. Tsuna groaned and said, "What now?"

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" Hibari asked. Tsuna blushed even more and said, "No way in hell. Now go home."

Hibari just stood there, his face emotionless, though Tsuna could see that he's eyes are sulking. He let out another groan and said, "Fine. But after that, leave alright?"

Hibari nodded and leaned forward. Tsuna was just planning to kiss him on the cheek but Hibari grabbed his chin and kissed passionately for a whole one minute. The two teens hiding blushed madly but they couldn't look away form the seen. When the two adults finally pulled apart, Tsuna was panting hard. "That's cheating." he said.

"Ho? Now who tried to cheat?" Hibari teased.

Tsuna blushed and said, "Go home already!"

Hibari laughed as he left and Tsuna let out a small smile as he hugged himself. He went back to the kitchen and started tidying things up. Shou and Yuki decided to go upstairs now but when they passed the kitchen door his mom said, "That would be the last time that you would be eavesdropping. Got that Shou-chan?"

They both looked at each other and made run for their room while chuckling.

* * *

**Phew! Chapter 2 done! I hope you'll like it ^_^**

**Thanks to:**

**Final Syai Lunar Generation, Tenpouin Yuuki, hitomi65, and cioccolattoXvino for the reviews. **

**I also want to thanks the others who follows this story and put this in their favorites. Thank you ^_^**

**To: Final Syai Lunar Generation**

Actually that had crossed my mind but I want Shou-chan to be oblivious about the mafia for a while. As for there voices, try to imagine Hibari's voice getting a little bit higher and Tsuna's voice getting a little more lower. **  
**

**I won't be updating for while since exams are coming up and I couldn't update the The Crystal, The Silver, and The Sky because nothing is coming to my mind. I'm really sorry! I'll try to update soon.. **

**See you guys! :) **

**FallenxLinkin out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Start of The15 Year Gap**

_"Ne Hibari-san," a cetain brunette called. Said man raised his eyebrow in response and leaned at the lying brunette beside him. _

_"Yes, Tsunayoshi?" he asked. Tsuna blushed and hid his face in his bangs. "Are you uncomfortable?" he asked. Hibari looked at him questioningly, as if asking him to continue. The brunette as if understanding his lover's look, sighed and said, "We're lying under a Sakura tree. Aren't you uneasy?"_

_Hibari put a hand on his chin and thought for a moment. _Hm, he does has a point, _he said to himself. Then he looked at Tsuna, smiled warmly, and said, "No."_

_Tsuna looked at him confusedly. _He's not? _he thought. You see, Tsuna and Hibari are currently lying down beneath a Sakura tree near the Namimori Park. Of course Hibari made sure that nobody would ruin his moment with his precious herbivore. "You're not?" Tsuna said, voicing out his question. Hibari merely smiled and shook his head. "Eh? But how-? why-? since when did-?" before Tsuna could finish his confused questions, Hibari pecked his lips softly. _

_Tsuna, shocked by the sudden action, blushed madly and stuttered, "W-Why d-d-did y-you s-suddenly-" _

_"Because you're making such a cute face." _

_Tsuna pouted, hiding his blush behind his bangs and said, "Mou, Hibari-san's so mean." _

_He sighed as he heard Hibari chuckle. He looked at him in the eye and said, "You still didn't answer my question. Why aren't you uneasy?" _

_Hibari smiled at him again, a breathtaking smile that only his lover could see, as he said, and ruffled the boys hair. Then finally he said, "Because I'm with you." _

_Tsuna blushed yet again, completely surprised by his lover's answer. He looked at Hibari one more time before giggling to himself. _I'm blushing too much lately, _he thought. Then he glanced at Hibari and said, "At least you're smiling more often now."_

_"Did you say something?" said lover asked. Tsuna shook his head and leaned closer. Hibari knew he heard something but decided not to pry any longer. Instead, he leaned closer and closer until they shared a sweet and passionate kiss._

* * *

Tsuna woke up with a start, blushing madly, as the scene from his dreams kept on appearing on his mind. _Why did I have a dream about our past? _he thought. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as his flushed face started going back to its original colour. He shut his alarm off and looked at the time, 5 o'clock am. He went over to the bathroom connected to his room, and started washing himself.

After he was done, he went over his closet change his night clothes to his daily clothes. He wore a simple short orange shorts with a number 27 on the bottom left, just above his knee and a simple white shirt. He glanced at his window and opened it a little. He breathe the sweet morning air and let the cool breeze wash his face. Though the sky is still dark, he could see the clouds very well. Roaming around its sky like it was gone for a long while. Tsuna snorted and said to himself, "You got that right." _  
_

He shut his window closed and head out his room, not noticing the unlocked window. He went over his son's room and and leaned his hear on the door. He could hear his son and Yuki breathing evenly. He smiled inwardly and went downstairs, decided that it's time to start preparing their breakfast. He grabbed his white, frilly apron and started grabbing utensils before heading towards the fridge.

One of the good things about being Vonogle Decimo, is preparing breakfast can be done in a nick of time. His problem though, is what to cook? He thought for a moment, grabbing his chin and frowning cutely. _Hm, I can't cook Italian foods today. We just had those last night and I know I'm supposed to cook Japanese cuisine today but what? There's a thousand menu in my head that I can't decide! _he wailed inwardly.

He was so into his thinking that he hadn't heard the soft thud from his bedroom's window nor the soft whispering after that. Normally, even the slightest sounds from a booming party is like a normal sound to Tsuna. He was about to exclaim his chosen food when he felt someone behind his back. He became serious and turned abruptly to punch his intruder when his wrist was caught by a very familiar warmth.

"When will you ever learn to lock your window?" Hibari asked, amused by his lover's appearance. Tsuna's serious face became confuse and said, "Hibari-san? What are you doing here?"

"What a way to greet your long lost lover."

"Well gee, if you would knock instead of coming inside someone's house without permission, I might greet you properly." Tsuna retorted before saying, "How did you get in anyway?"

"Weren't you listening?" Hibari asked. Tsuna shook his head no. Hibari sighed and said, "Your window."

"Huh?" Tsuna asked. "Your bedroom window is unlocked." Hibari explained _Oh. Maybe I forgot to lock it a while ago, _Tsuna thought. He shook his head and asked, "What are you doing here anyway"

"Can't I visit my lover?" Hibari asked. Tsuna pouted and decided to prepare breakfast. He already decided to cook fried rice and Tamagoyaki (rolled omelette) for breakfast when his so-called lover appeared. He grabbed a clean metal bowl and started washing the rice, completely ignoring an annoying skylark. He hummed silently as he continued his preparation. Hibari noticed his actions and said, "Never thought I'd live the day to see my lover wearing such short clothes and frilly apron cooking breakfast like a newly wed wife. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Tsuna flinched by the sudden comment and accidentally pierced the the bowl his holding, blushing madly. He glared at Hibari and said, "Look what you made me do."

"Me?" he asked, feigning innocence. Tsuna fumed and said, "Yes you."

Hibari chuckled and ruffled Tsuna's hair, Tsuna's face an inch close to his. "So it's _my _fault that _you _pierced the bowl when all I did was state that truth." he stated. Tsuna, still glaring, said, "Exactly."

Hibari arched an eyebrow and smirked. Tsuna shuddered, he did not like that smirk. Hibari cupped his left cheek while his other hand is holding his chin. "Then I guess I have to make up for that now, don't I?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, he looked away and said, "Eh? N-No, y-you don't have to."

He did not like the sound where this is going. Hibari's smirk grew as he leaned towards the brunette's ear before saying, "I don't want you getting lonely after 15 years of separation."

He blew softly at the brunette's ear, causing him to moan slightly. Tsuna pushed him slightly so he could see his smirking face. Before he could say anything else, his lips was sealed by the other's. Tsuna gasped at the quick movement and Hibari used this opportunity to shove his tongue inside. He roam around the the brunette's cavern, feeling its familiar warmth that he missed so much. They had a dance of dominance in which Hibari won easily before the need of oxygen made itself known, separating the two with a silver string of saliva sitll connecting them.

Tsuna blushed madly as he look down on his feet. Hibari merely smiled and went down to his seat before asking, "So what's for breakfast?"

Tsuna looked up, slightly still in a daze and said, "Tamagoyaki and fried rice."

Hibari nodded in approval and kept his gaze on the blushing brunette, who decided to return to his duties. _Don't turn around Tsuna. Don't turn around or you'll just see his face, _he said to himself over and over again. Hibari noticed his lover's chanting in his head and smirked. He kept staring, amused by the brunette's reactions. He wanted to tease him more but Hibari knows when Tsuna is getting annoyed. So he just let the quiet morning pass, staring at his adorable herbivore.

After preparing and cooking there breakfast, Tsuna turned around and faced Hibari, looking straight in his eyes. "Your reason last night," he started. "It wasn't a lie but it's also not the whole truth."

Hibari sighed a little and said, "You and your hyper intuition."

Tsuna didn't budge and continued to gaze at him. Hibari smile and said, "I'll tell you the whole story in time."

"You keep saying that. I don't know where the fucking time is!" Tsuna wailed. Hibari glared at him and said, " Language Tsunayoshi. I won't deny the fact that you're still mad at me but I will _not _tolerate such languages while my son is around."

Tsuna gulped and nodded. _No matter how much time pass, Hibari-san can still manage to intimidate me. With the exception of Reborn of course , _he thought inwardly and sighed. Hibari nodded still glaring, not at him but nothing in particular. "The first thing I'll do when I get back to Vongole Mansion, I'll bite that damn bomber to death." he hissed.

Tsuna's eyes widened and asked in a slight panic, "Woah there! Who said you could do that and have you ever been to Vongole Mansion before?"

"I don't need permission to do what I want, especially when he's the reason for your words and yes I've been there when I came with your father." Hibari answered without thinking. He regretted it as soon as he said it because he remembered that that's the reason they were separated.

Tsuna looked at him with soft hurt eyes and said, "I-I see."

Hibari tried to comfort Tsuna, but he didn't know what to say. He was after all, not a man of words but a man of actions. So he did the most reasonable thing he had thought off. He hugged Tsuna tightly and said, "I won't disappear like that again. I promise."

Tsuna hugged back, tears streaming down his face and said, "You better or I really won't forgive you."

"You haven't forgiven me yet." Hibari said.

"I know." Tsuna answered and continued, "But that doesn't mean I won't. I just need a little more time."

Hibari smiled softly and patted the crying brunette's mop of hair, trying to comfort him. He hushed him and said, "I won't leave you again, I promise. I love you."

Tsuna was about to answer, he was about to say that he loves him too, but Shou and Yuki just had to open the door in that exact moment. _What a perfect timing, _he thought sarcastically.

* * *

Shou woke up a few minutes after Tsuna woke up. He felt his mom near his door as he opened his eyes and can't help smiled warmly every time he does that. Not that he's complaining, it always made him feel loved. He got up to sitting position when he felt another familiar warmth shifted beside him. He looked down on the sleeping face of Yuki. _He seems so peaceful. Unlike his usual self who's always cheerful and afraid, _he thought while softly stroking the other boy's soft, brown locks.

He glanced at his watch and it read, 5: 15 am. He got slowly, avoiding the to wake the sleeping beauty beside him. He grabbed his uniform and towel before heading towards the door. What greeted him though, when he opened the door was a surprised. The instant he opened his door, his mother's room door also opened. He didn't know who it was but it definitely wasn't his mom. So he got into a fighting stance, dropping his things in the process, and stared at his father's calm image.

He blinked once, twice, before hiding his daggers away and bowing at his father. Hibari nodded as acknowledgement before softly saying, "Morning."

Shou looked at him in the eye before whispering, "Morning, father."

Hibari looked at him and, still in a hushed tone, said, "You don't need to act so formal."

Shou had a small tint of blush, though Hibari didn't missed it, and nodded. He picked up his fallen clothes and towel, and looked at the sleeping brunette one more time before closing the door silently. Hibari watched his son closely as he turn around to close the door. Shou looked at him and asked, "Why are you here so early, d-dad?"

Hibari noticed that his son is having a hard time calling him dad and he couldn't blame him. He was gone for 15 long years. He smirked and answered, "Your mother, said that I have to make up for the 15 year gap."

"So we heard." Shou said and suddenly covering his mouth, after he realized what he just said. Hibari chuckled and said, "Ah. So we felt."

Shou looked at him confusedly and said, "We?" he paused before continuing, "Felt?"

Hibari nodded before saying, "Your mother and I, knew that you and your friend are eavesdropping."

Shou raised his eyebrow before asking, "Then why didn't you stopped us?"

"Probably because he's too distracted and I'm not interested." Hibari answered nonchalantly.

Shou just stared at his father before excusing himself and headed to the bathroom. He had a warm shower for short while before brushing his teeth and wearing his uniform. He picked up his dirty clothes and wet towel before heading to his room.

* * *

When Shou got to his room, Yuki is already waking up. Yuki smiled sleepily at him and said, "Good morning Shou-chan."

Shou nodded and went beside the brunette but still standing. "Morning sleeping beauty. You do know that you drool while you sleep." he said a matter-of-factly. Yuki blushed and quickly wiped away the liquid on the side of his mouth. He glared slightly at Shou and said, "You could've told me sooner."

"Like when? When you're sleeping peacefully?"

Yuki blushed even more and mumbled, "How come you always have to tease so early in the morning?"

"What was that?" Shou asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Nothing at all." Yuki answered quickly as he paled. Shou just 'hn'ed and sat beside him, pulling a book out of nowhere. Yuki let out a sigh of relief before gazing at the clock. It read 5: 30 am. He sighed again. _Why must I be awake at this... this... hour? _he thought. He can't seem to use the name of the God in vain. He's not that religious, but he always gives respect to God.

He looked at Shou, still reading the book but wearing his glasses, and can't help but be awed. _How can a normal person be so damn beautiful? _he wailed in his mind. Apparently, Shou could hear his thoughts loud and clear and smirked when he saw the brunette staring at him with an in coming saliva. _He seems to distracted that he didn't even notice me staring back at him, _Shou thought and said, "You're drooling again."

Yuki snapped out of his trance and wiped away the drool that he didn't notice before blushing madly at the thought of being caught. Shou chuckled and said, "Am I _that _beautiful?"

Yuki blushed even more before looking anywhere but him. They may me be friends since childhood but he can't seem to get used to Shou's antics. He's like a sadistic bastard at times, but he also acts so unbelievably kind. _He's like a wolf in a sheep's wool, _he thought. Shou heard him and said, "Oh am I now?"

Yuki covered his mouth as he remembered that Shou could read him like an open book. _Oh Kami-sama, why do I have to be so slow? _he wailed inwardly. Shou's smirk grew and said, "Took you long enough."

With that he grabbed both of Yuki's wrist and pinned him on the bed. Yuki gasped and blushed at the sudden movement and a rather compromising position while Shou on the other hand, is smirking at the brunette's actions. He leaned forward, his lips an inch apart from Yuki's, and said, "Nervous?"

Yuki nodded vigorously and said, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Shou chuckled and got up from their position. He ruffled the pouting brunette's hair and said, "I'm not mad."

Yuki too stunned to get up, blinked and pouted. Shou chuckled again and said, "You better get ready."

"But's it's too early!" he whined. Shou glared at him before smirking playfully. Yuki gulped as Shou asked, "So you prefer to be late and be bitten to death then?"

Yuki's eyes widened and hurried got up from bed to get his clothes. He almost ran into the door if Shou didn't grabbed his arm. Yuki nodded nervously, blushing madly, before heading to the bathroom. Shou sat back down to his bed and read his book while waiting for the burnette herbivore. Shou glanced at his clock, it read 5: 45 am. _Hm, that's unusual. Mom usually calls for me at this time of the day. Are they having another fight? _he thought worried. He shook his and continued reading his book, trusting that his father won't harm his mother.

5 minutes later Yuki was back, all clean and ready for school. Shou smirk before getting up and heading towards the brunette. Yuki is panting slightly, he's hair is still a lot more mess than usual and red all over his face. "

"If only you're like this everyday."

"I am!"

"During this time?"

Yuki blushed more and shook his head. Shou laughed a little and said, "Thought so."

"So mean." Yuki said while trying to glare but to Shou, it looks like more of a pout than of a glare. Shou grabbed his hand and said, "Shall we go downstairs?"

_You don't have to ask me permissions since this is your house! _he thought before adding, _Why do you have to hold my hand?_

His face is so red that it could compete with the World Guinness Record's most reddest tomato, while Shou has to hold back a laugh. Instead he smirked and said, "Because I wanted to."

"Stop reading peaceful minds!" Yuki wailed.

"You're sounding like my mother when uncle Mukuro is here." Shou said.

"Eh?" Yuki asked, tilting his head to the side before adding, "Uncle Mukuro?"

"You don't see him much because he lives in Italy and you don't need to know him." Shou said in a matter-of-fact tone. Yuki was confused so he asked, "Why?"

"Because he's a perverted pineapple herbivore." Shou deadpanned. Yuki just nodded though he didn't understand how could a pineapple be herbivore and a pervert at the same time. He was pulled away from his trance when Shou urged him to walk with him towards the kitchen. Yuki smiled cutely at him and nodded.

When they reached the kitchen's entrance door, Shou let go but he smirked as he saw the disappointment look on Yuki's face. They stared at each other for while until Shou broke it to open the door. What he saw there, was surprise to both of them. His father is hugging his mother tightly, while his mom is looking at his dad with a teary-eyed face. When Tsuna noticed them, he turned bright red and said, "Sh-Shou-chan!"

They pulled away from each other, Tsuna still red and Hibari looking like he doesn't care. Tsuna smiled nervously and asked, "S-So, breakfast?"

The two teens nodded and sat on their seats. There was an awkward silence as Tsuna prepared the table, keeping his gaze away from anyone and Hibari drinking his coffee. Shou cleared the silence by asking, "Why are you here so early again dad?"

Hibari looked at him said, "I already told you."

"Specifically not."

Hibari thought for a moment before nodding his head. Shou waited patiently for an answer but Hibari faced Tsuna and called, "Tsunayoshi"

Tsuna flinched before looking up and said, "Yes Hibari-san?"

"Let's go on a date." he said bluntly. Tsuna blushed madly while Shou and Yuki choke their food and drinks. They all stared at Hibari as if he's some kind of an alien. Hibari just stared back boredly. They were silent for a moment until Tsuna exclaimed, "S-Say what?"

"I won't repeat myself." Hibari stated. Tsuna pouted and said, "Then it's a no."

"And why's that?" Hibari asked annoyed.

"Because I said so." Tsuna said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know very well I wouldn't take no for an answer."

"Then I guess you just have to take it now, and besides I still have a lot work to do."

"Work?"

"House chores."

"You could do that in less than 2 hours."

Tsuna flinched again and thought, _How did you know that?_

Hibari smirked and said, "I have my ways."

"If you're going to be like that the whole day then it's definitely a no. Just accept it."

The two teens watched in amusement and horror as the two adults argued like they weren't there. They both looked at each other for split second before turning their gaze on the bickering adults.

"I would if you would give me reasonable answer." Hibari said. Tsuna thought for moment and can't think of anything. He can't tell Hibari that he has some paperwork to do, at least not in front of Shou and Yuki. _Damn it! He knew this was coming, _Tsuna inwardly cursed. Hibari frowned a little and said, "Language."

"They didn't hear it!" he wailed. Hibari cocked a delicate brow and said, "You wish for them to hear it?"

Tsuna thought for a moment and shook his head. While Yuki is confused, Shou is impressed that his father could read his mother's mind. He tried to do that a thousand times but he just couldn't, and now his dad is actually doing it like it was nothing.

Hibari smiled and said, "Then it's decided then."

Tsuna looked up and said, "Wait, what? What's decided?"

"We're going on a date after your chores, end of discussion."

"B-But-" Tsuna was cut off by a murderous aura. He wasn't scared but he was nervous. "How would you like me to make it up to you if you will keep on denying me?"

Tsuna smiled sadistically and said, "Not my problem."

Shou and Yuki shuddered. They did _not_ like that smile of Tsuna. Whenever he smiles like that, means he won't back down. Hibari merely smirked, which surprised the two teens that he wasn't intimidated, and said, "Ho? Could it be that you want me to make it up to you in a more _appropriate_ manner?"

Tsuna gasped as Hibari suddenly appeared behind him, pulling him up by his left wrist. He blushed a deep shade of red and looked down before he asked in a squeaky voice that he hadn't use for a very long time, "W-What a-are you d-doing?"

Hibari smirked and said, "Demonstrating."

With that he snaked his arm on Tsuna's waists as his other hand let go of his wrist and grabbed the other man's chin, forcing him to face him. When Tsuna realized what he meant by that, he stopped his panic and became serious. As Hibari leaned forward, Tsuna noticed that his arm on his waist loosened. He took that opportunity to make his escape. Hibari knew this was coming so when Tsuna tried to escape, he let go of his chin to appear behind the brunette's back, pinning his arms. Of course Tsuna knew how to escape this, he wasn't Vonogle Decimo for nothing. He put less force on his arms as he tried o wiggle is way out. Hibari was caught off guard at his lover's attempts and accidentally loosened his grip, once again. Tsuna smirked and jumped a good 2 feet away from him, both momentarily forgetting the teens' existence.

Shou's eyes widened while Yuki gasped at the quick movements. They never knew that Tsuna could be so quick because in their eyes, he's so vulnerable. They also watched in awe since Hibari wasn't the least bit affected by his mother's scary grin. They watched him relaxed and sigh before glaring at Hibari.

"What were you thinking?" Tsuna exclaimed.

Hibari raised his eyebrows and said, "And what did you think _I_ was thinking?"

"Yo-You, um, ah,-urhg. Let's just say it's not for teens to see." Tsuna answered, blushing again. Shou and Yuki just looked at them, amused that Hibari could tick his mother off. _If I blush anymore than this I wonder if I'll have enough blood on the rest of my body, _he thought. Hibari smirked and said, "And why's that?"

Tsuna stared at him, giving him the are-you-kidding-me look. He sighed before saying, "You of all people should know that."

"Teens' are not to see that _you _can put up a fight?" Hibari asked in a monotone.

"Exactly." then he realized that Hibari said something he didn't expect. "Wait what? Fight?"

Hibari nodded before smirking and said, "Or perhaps, you were thinking something else?"

Tsuna vigorously shook his head as his blush deepened. Shou and Yuki blushed a little, well little for Shou and more for Yuki. After all, they weren't that innocent. Shou snapped out of his embarrassment as he asked, "Mom you can fight?"

Tsuna paled at the question while Hibari answered for him, "Of course he can. He's-"

Tsuna covered his mouth and glared at him intently, before softly saying, "Not yet."

Hibari sighed as he removed the brunette's soft hands. He looked at him intently and said, "You have tell him sooner or later."

Tsuna just looked down with a pained expression. Shou looked at his mother and he didn't like what he was seeing. His mother _never _look pained unless something serious is going on. "Tell me what?" he asked his father. Hibari shook his head and answered, "He'll tell you, when he's ready."

Shou wished to know more but he just nodded. Yuki grabbed his hand from under the table, trying to comfort him. He smiled softly at Shou before turning his gaze towards Tsuna. He looked at him worriedly and asked, "Tsuna-san where did you learn those moves?"

Tsuna smiled and gaze at their window nostalgically and said, "Reborn taught me."

Yuki tilted his head to the side and asked, "Why?"

"He said I'm too weak for my own good." he answered while chuckling lightly. Hibari smiled at him as he remembered that days that his lover is running in his boxers. He smirked inwardly as he planned on telling the kids that tonight. They have enough surprises for today. Tsuna looked at them and said, "Aren't you guys going to eat? It's almost six."

The teens nodded as the two adults returned to their own seats. Yuki let go of Shou's hand as he notice that he's still holding them. He blushed a little and Shou just smiled at him. A smile that only Yuki and his main family is allowed to see. They both started eating again. They all ate in silence until Hibari called, "Shou"

Shou flinched a little. He wasn't used to someone other that his mom and Yuki calling him by his name. He glance at his dad and said, "Yes?"

Hibari was silent for a moment before asking, "Are you two lovers?"

Yuki choked his food while Tsuna cough out his drink. Hibari and Shou patted their choking brunettes to calm them down. Shou was not the least bit surprised at his father's question. He was surprised though, that his father asked bluntly and rather sooner than he expected. When the brunettes' coughing were done, Tsuna dranked his water before staring at Hibari. "What made you ask that?" he asked. Hibari shrugged and said, "They look like it."

Tsuna raised a cute eyebrow and thought for a moment. _Hm, he does has a point. Yuki-chan is always holding Shou-chan's hand whenever they comfort each other or vice versa. Hm, _he said while putting a hand on his chin. He looks cute whenever his doing that. _If the kids aren't here, I would've ravished you right here and now, _Hibari thought while licking the inside of his lips. Tsuna looked at them both and said, "Well Shou-chan?"

Yuki blushed so hard that Shou could swear he saw steams coming out of the other boy's face. Shou smirked at this and said, "We're not."

Yuki sighed in relief but Shou could see he was a little disappointed. He smirked again before looking at his father and said, "But we're getting there."

Hibari smirked back and said, "I see."

Yuki snapped away from his thoughts and looked at Shou. He blushed a deep red before saying, "W-What?! W-What d-do you m-mean w-e're g-getting there?"

If Yuki didn't know any better, he could've sworn he saw Shou pouting. "Aren't we?" Shou asked. Yuki blushed and stuttered, "I-I ah, u-um, I-I-"

Shou chuckled as he ruffled the other boy's messed locks to calm him down. As if that was the right treatment, Yuki relaxed. Tsuna smiled sweetly at them. They remind him of him and Hibari when they were young. He glanced at their kitchen clock and saw that it was already 6:15 am. He stood up abruptly and said, "Shou-chan it's already this late. You better pack your breakfast there and so as Yuki's."

Yuki stared at him confusedly and said, "Late?"

"Oh. Shou-chan's always going to school at exactly 6 o'clock so he'll arrive there at 6: 30 am or earlier." Tsuna explained. Yuki blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Before widening his eyes and shrieking, "E-E? Then Shou-chan why didn't you say so?"

"You were eating." he answered.

"B-But still!" Yuki reasoned. He panicked as he asked Tsuna help him wrap their breakfast. Tsuna happily complied while the two ravens just sat there without a care in the world. As they finished packing, Tsuna handed them their bentos for today. Yuki grabbed Shou's hand and ran to the door. Shou just let himself be dragged until Yuki stopped and shouted, "We''' be going now Tsuna-san, Hibari-san!"

Tsuna smiled even though he knew they can't see him and said, "Be careful you two!"

* * *

With that the two teens ran out of the house, more like the other is running while the other is being dragged. They were a few feet from their house when Shou yanked Yuki to his side. "Wah!" Yuki shrieked as he landed on Shou's warm chest. He blushed as he looked at him and said, "Shou-chan? We're going to be late. Ah no, you're going to be late!"

Shou just shook his head and said, "It's already 6:15 am. If I keep on letting you drag me along, we will never reach the school in my time."

Yuki got teary and said, "I-I'm sorry. B-Because o-of me y-you-"

Shou wiped away his tears and said, "That's why, leave the rest to me."

"Eh?"

Yuki was about to ask what he meant by that when Shou suddenly carried him in bridal style. He blushed madly as grabbed on to Shou's neck, afraid that he will fall.

"W-What a-a-are you doing?!" he asked in a panicked voice. Shou smirked and said, "We're taking my shortcut."

With that, he carried Yuki while jumping from one roof to another. Yuki tried to keep his shrieks to himself but his gasps kept on escaping his lips. The only thing that calming him down was Shou's handsome face and raven hair being blown by the wind. He can't help but stare at his beautiful face. Shou noticed him and smirked at him. Yuki blushed even more and looked away. They made their way to the school in silence.

When they arrived, no one else but them are present. _It's way too early for school anyway, _Yuki thought. Yuki looked at Shou with a disbelief look. Shou stared back at him and said, "What?"

"When you said your shortcut, you meant about the roofs?"

Shou raised his eyebrows, a little confused and nodded. Yuki just sighed and and said, "You really are full of surprises."

Shou smiled at him as he put him down. Yuki was a little wobbly for a moment and leaned on him. When he finally relaxed he smiled cutely at Shou and said, "Thank you Shou-chan."

Then Yuki blushed after Shou nodded, before continuing, "D-Did you really meant it when you said that we're- we're-"

"Yes." Shou said, not bothering to let the stuttering brunette's sentence. Yuki looked him with glassy eyes before asking, "You're serious?"

Shou nodded. "B-But, w-why? W-What's to l-like about s-someone like me?" he asked, completely not believing his childhood friend. Shou didn't bother explaining and kissed the stuttering brunette passionately. Yuki's eyes widened before slowly closing them, enjoying their sweet moment. Enjoying Shou's tongue claiming his warm cavern. They dance with there tongues with the breeze of the cool wind as their music. After a good one minute, Shou pulled away, a sting of silver still clinging to them. Yuki blushed at the sight and wiped his mouth. Shou grabbed his wirsts and said, "That's that answer your question?"

Yuki wanted to tell him that 'no it didn't' and 'that didn't explain anything' but he decided to just nod. Shou smiled and squeezed his hand lightly and pecked his lips once more. "Then from today onwards you are mine and mine alone. Anyone dare to touch you and I'll bite them to death." Shou declared. Yuki widened his eyes and nodded. He couldn't help smiling at the thought of Shou biting someone to death for his sake, but he felt sorry for those who will dare do that.

He wrapped his arms around Shou's neck and said, "I am yours and yours alone as long as you will be mine and mine alone."

Shou smirked and said, "I promise."

They both share another passionate kiss before hugging each other, unbeknownst to them, a hitman wearing fedora is videotaping the whole scene with a smug smirk.

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he head them closed the door. Hibari chuckled and said, "You really are your mother's son."

He just smiled back as he started cleaning the table. Hibari stood up and helped him. They worked in silence until Hibari asked while cleaning the dishes with Tsuna, "I'll pick you up at 8."

Tsuna stared at him and blink twice before blushing. "Who says I'm going?"

"I did."

"I didn't."

"Exactly."

"You need my consent!" he wailed.

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in a warning tone.

"Hibari-san." Tsuna imitated him. They a had short glaring contest before Hibari said, "Fine. To your room then."

Tsuna blushed in different shades of red and Hibari smirked. He knew he won this argument. "Fine, I'll go but 8: 30 not 8." he said at last. Hibari nodded and continued to wash the dishes. Tsuna sighed and said, "I liked you better when you weren't talking much."

Hibari just 'hn' and Tsuna smiled slightly. He saw Tsuna smiling and asked, "What?"

Tsuna suddenly chuckled and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to laugh. I just realized, that I really missed you."

Hibari washed and dried his hands before hugging the brunette in his arms. Tsuna hugged him back as Hibari said, "I can't blame you if you're still mad."

Tsuna nodded. "I won't force you to forgive me that easily but please, don't hold back your emotions. It's not like you."

Tsuna suddenly bursts crying and wailing. Ever since he became the Vongole Decimo, he has an image to uphold. He can't let his emotions out freely like he used to. Hibari was the first person to tell him that. His friends knew what he was feeling but they didn't asked him, afraid that he might take it the wrong way. He's been waiting to hear those words for a very long time.

When he was done he looked at Hibari and said, "It's amazing how you can still make act like I'm the old Tsuna."

Hibari smirked as he planted a light kiss on Tsuna's head before saying, "No matter how long time passes, you will always be my herbivore."

They both leaned into each other and shared another passionate kiss. Tsuna moaned as he let Hibari led their dance of dominance. They both pulled away after a few moments and leaned on a warm hug. Hibari leaned down on his ear and whispered, "I'll be going now."

Tsuna nodded and was about to ask him to be careful when his phone rang. _What an unbelievable timing! _Tsuna sighed as he let go Hibari's warmth and reached out for his phone. He could've sworn he saw Hibari's vein popped. He shrugged it off as he answered his phone, "Hello?"

_"Ah Tsunayoshi-kun!" _said Mukuro's cheery voice. Tsuna gulped, he could literally see Hibari's murderous aura as he heard Mukuro's voice. Tsuna pleaded him with puppy-dog eyes not to do anything. Hibari grunted but nodded anyways. Tsuna sighed and turned back to his phone.

"Hello Mukuro, why the sudden call?" he asked.

_"Kufufu, can't I just call you because I missed you?" _Mukuro answered teasingly. Tsuna flinched at that and said, "Stop teasing Mukuro!"

Mukuro laughed and said, _"__I heard Skylark-kun is back. I called to clarify that but it seems his murderous aura is enough answer to me." _

"Eh? Who told you?" Tsuna asked confusedly. Mukuro chucked once more and said, "Arcobaleno."

Tsuna face-palmed and rubbed his aching temple. _Why must the whole Vongole be told about Hibari-san's return by Reborn? Can't he wait for me? _he wailed inwardly.

_"Kufufufu. Tsunayoshi-kun, you're tormenter is just doing what he thinks is right, given the fact that he proclaims that he is never wrong." _Mukuro answered his unsaid wails. Tsuna pouted and said, "Mou stop reading my mind."

Wrong thing to say. He heard a crashing sound and he saw Hibari breaking one of the chairs. Tsuna started to shiver and said, "A-Anyways Mukuro did you call just to clarify that?"

There was a moment of silence before Mukuro answered, _"No. I also called to inform you that the all of your guardians are coming to Namimori to celebrate Skylark-kun's return."_

"What?! B-But Hibari-san hates crowding and, and-"

_"Well your guardians don't seem to care. We'll be there by tonight and I believe some of your other friends are coming." _

Tsuna sweat-dropped at that. He knew very well that Hibari hated crowding, especially with herbivores. He also knew that his guardians really don't care and will go here anyways. He sighed in defeat and said, "Fine. But who will guard the mansion?"

_"The fat man with a bald head installed a new security system modified by Irie and Spanner."_

"Is-Is that so? Then good luck on your trip then."

_"We sure will. Bye Tsunayoshi-kun and before you hang up please you put your phone in speaker mode."_

Tsuna didn't know why but he did what he was told. Then Mukuro said, _"Skylark-kun! It's been a while! Don't worry I won't take your precious Tsunayoshi-kun from you. I already have my precious Basil."_

"I don't care." Hibari hissed. Mukuro chuckled and said, _"Annoyed as usual. Anyways I'll see you guys soon." _

And with that the line was cut. Hibari glared at Tsuna's phone before sitting on his chair. Tsuna fidgeted and said, "S-Sorry about that. Mukuro is just being Mukuro."

Hibari frowned but he nodded nonetheless. Tsuna sighed and said, "Aren't you supposed to be going?"

"I was." Hibari answered. Tsuna smiled, he knew his lover is sulking. He kiss him lightly on the cheek and said, "Then go already. I won't be able to finish work early if you keep on sulking there."

"I am _not _sulking."

Tsuna just laughed and urged him to get up. Hibari sighed and got up. He shot one last glance at the brunette and said, "8: 30. No excuses."

Tsuna nodded while smiling before seeing off to the door. When Hibari was gone, he slumped down on the floor and said, "This is going to be long."

Then he smiled and whispered, "Ever since Hibari-san came back, it's as if time slowed down to let him catch up to us. It's not that I don't want him to, but 15 years without him was really lonely. So I won't forgive him just yet."

He smirked evilly before heading to the living room to start his cleaning.

* * *

**Here you go guys Chapter 3. Exams are done! Yey! **

**Thank you for the reviews:**

Vongola-Decimo27, AniManGa19930, Final Syai Lunar Generation, and mangopudding.

**To: **Natanielle-san

Sorry if I got you confused. I'll try to do better next time. ^_^

**Thank you for following this story:**

12animecat, Aki Sou, Angelic Phantomcrow, Aquamarine Lacus, Blueberryxn, Ceica, Code-00, DMCP, Darkness is where I thrive, HibaTsu-Lover, Kuscena1245, KyouyaxCloud, Lunakatsuma, Nemii, Nowcalledbiff, Ramenfangirl, Rozelia13, Safree, Tenpouin Yuuki, Tsunayoshi 4 ever, Vongola-Decimo27, bloodrose121, blowinginthewind, comatose-tomato, ellen neah, hitomi65kamami, lady necromancer, mangopudding, primaaryet, sakura angel dark, silverharpie17, terei, xKissimi, yunibell, and zero-amu

**Thank you for putting this story in your favorites:**

12animecat, Ceica, Code-00, HibaTsu-Lover, KhRfan12, Kurokoru, Kuscena1245, Lexie-chan94, Little yellow dandelion, Nowcalledbiff, Safree, They Who Are Unloved-Neglected, Vongola-Decimo27, animeluver64, ellen neah, hitomi65, liaxing, nanadive, sakura angel dark, and zero-amu

**_Okay I won't ask you to review anymore. I must've sounded pathetic huh? But of course you may put your reviews if you wanted to (though I rather doubt it, except for some of course). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and If you don't, I'm open to all your complains ^_^_**

**_Ciao,_**

**_FallenxLinkin_ out.**


End file.
